The Invisible
by CherryCrush23
Summary: Nathan Scott has the perfect life, perfect friends, he's the captain of the Basketball team and he has girlfriend. One night he's beaten and left for dead, except he's not dead. based on the movie The Invisible
1. Seemingly Perfect

_**This is my newest story based off of the movie The Invisible. I hope you all like it and don't worry I won't lose interest in Our Way Back. I love it to much anyways here's the first chapter, let me know what you all think**_

_Chapter 1: Seemingly Perfect_

_Nathan Scott. That was a name everyone in Tree Hill knew. He was the most popular boy at Tree Hill high, along with his brother Lucas and his best friend Jake Jagelski. His other best friends were Haley James, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Peyton and Jake had been dating for two years now and they were the perfect couple. Brooke and Lucas had a non-exclusive relationship. That was something Lucas planned on changing. Haley was single but that was only because she had feelings for Nathan, he just didn't know it. Nathan was dating Rachel Gatina. Haley, Brooke and Peyton hated her. She treated Nathan like a slave and expected everything from him but was never there when he actually needed her. That's one of the things Nathan loved about Haley. She was always there for him_

_When Nathan and Lucas were thirteen, their father Keith Scott, died from Lung Cancer. It was a really hard time for them and Haley made sure they got through it. When Nathan met Rachel in their junior year, he knew Haley didn't like her but she told him she would give her a shot. That was the great thing about Haley she was willing to give everyone a chance, even if she didn't want to._

_Nathan was the captain of the basketball team and he loved every moment of playing. That was one of the things he shared with his brother and his dad, before he died. In a way it made him feel closer to his dad. It didn't suck that Haley was a cheerleader either. _

_Nathan was standing at his locker on Wednesday morning when he felt someone put their arms around him from behind. "Hey baby," Rachel said in her annoyingly high pitched voice. "Hey," he responded. "We going to Bevin's party tomorrow night?" she asked._

"_I don't know, probably."_

"_Awesome. I gotta get to class-"_

"_Actually decided to go today?"_

"_Funny. If I don't see you later, I'll see you at the game tonight." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the mouth. He didn't really kiss her back. She winked at him before walking down the hall. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Sure, he liked Rachel, but that thing that was there when they started dating was gone. They'd been dating for little over a year and he thought it might be time for a break. All she cared about was partying and making sure she was still popular everyday. There were times when she would tell him she loved him all he could do was say 'thanks' or 'you, too.' He never said 'I love you too,' because the truth was, he didn't. He knew he shouldn't string her along anymore, it wasn't fair. Not to him or her. Not to mention the girl he really had feelings for, the girl he really did love. _

_Nathan was brought out of his thoughts by Lucas. "Nate, man come on we gotta get to class." Nathan grabbed his book and his notebook from his locker and slammed it shut. They walked down the hall to their Creative Writing class. That was another thing people didn't know about him. He loved to write. The only person who actually knew that was Jake. He knew people only saw him as Nathan Scott, captain of the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team, or Nathan Scott, most popular guy at Tree Hill High. There were times when he wanted people to see him as more that just that._

_They walked into class and took their usual seats. Haley was sitting at a table with Brooke, they were both laughing about something their friend 'Skills' had just said. Peyton sat at a table with Jake, his arm was around her shoulders, as usual. Nathan and Lucas sat a table in front of Brooke and Haley. Nathan nodded to Skills and his and Lucas's friend Mouth. People thought it was strange that Nathan Scott was friends with someone like Mouth McFadden. They had been friends since they were nine. They met at a court down by the river. Mouth wasn't good at sports but he liked sports. He announced the basketball games at school and even the River Court. _

_Nathan turned around to talk to Brooke and Haley. They both smiled at him then Haley rolled her eyes. "What?" he asked. She leaned forward and wiped lip gloss from his mouth with her thumb. "I didn't know this was your shade Nate," she said and laughed. He shook his head, "yeah, laugh it up Hales, Rachel-"_

"_Kissed you and left her mark yeah I know." Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "gross, Nate when are you going to break up with her?"_

"_Soon I think."_

"_Serious?"_

"_Yes Brooke, serious," he mocked, "I just don't have the same feelings for her that I used to. I think I may have fallen for someone else." Haley felt her heart sink. __'Of course he's gonna break up with Rachel and move on to the next skank. Great,'_ she thought. "Ooh, who?" Brooke asked. 

"You'll find out eventually."

"No fair! You know I love gossip! Why can't you just tell me?"

"Sorry B. Davis, you'll just have to wait and find out."

"You suck N. Scott." They finished their conversation when their teacher Miss Hamm walked in. "Ok," she said, "lets get started shall we? Who wants to read their poems that were assigned. How about you Mr. Smith?"

Tim stood up and read his poem. It was about some 'hot babe,' he told the class after he finished reading it. The guys laughed and shook their heads and the girls just rolled their eyes. "Considering it's Tim, I'm not even surprised," Brooke whispered to Haley.

The class was almost over and there was time for one more person to read their poem. Miss Hamm walked past Nathan and put her hand on his shoulder, "how about you Mr. Scott?"

"Um, it's not quite finished yet."

"Never is, let's just hear what you've got so far." Nathan stood up from his seat and went to the front of the room. He sat on Miss Hamm's desk like all the students who had to read in front of the class did. He cleared his throat and opened his notebook. "Day burns down to night, burns the edge of my soul. In the night I break into sparks of suns and become fires in a dust of bones. Night knifes my breath swallows whole my tongue. Turn back reverse return. In the night I see the real concealed in the day's bright lie. Eyes stitched shut white teeth smile sleep walks and talks and feet mark time of day-" he was interrupted by the bell ringing signaling the end of class. The students in the room hurriedly put their things away and exited the classroom. He hoped off the desk and went to gather his things. Most of the students had already left. Haley and Brooke were walking past him, Haley stopped and Brooke kept walking to catch up with Lucas.

"I really liked your poem Nate, I didn't know you could write like that."

"It's nothing really."

"Well I liked it."

"Thanks, so I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Of course," she walked out the door and turned back to him, "really Nathan, it's really great."

Haley walked out into the hall and Damian West and his group of friends saw her. Damian walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders, "when are you gonna let me take you out?"

"Huh, let me think about how about Never or a couple days after I stab out my eyes, either of those work out great for me."

"Oh come on you know you want me."

"Hardly! Get off of me," she said and pushed his arm off of her and continued down the hall.

Damian West was a bad guy. He hardly ever came to school and if he did it was only to shop around stolen merchandise. It was a wonder he hadn't been arrested yet. He stole cell phones and iPods then sold them to all of the kids at the school. He'd been interested in Haley for a while, but she obviously wasn't interested. Damian walked back over to his friends and one of them, Felix, spoke up, "what are we doing tonight Damian?"

"Don't know yet but we'll think of something. Oh and that Mouth kid still owes me money for that cell phone. When you find him let me know, we'll meet in the usual spot and hopefully for him he'll have my money."

The day went by fast for Nathan as usual. Classes were boring and he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was on the game that night. He was in his science class and he finally snapped out of his thoughts about basketball. He looked at the seat next to him, Mouth was supposed to sit by him but he wasn't there. It wasn't like Mouth to just skip out on classes.

Mouth had been walking down the hall when someone grabbed him and pulled him into the guy's bathroom. Felix and a couple other guys threw him against the wall, "you got Damian's money?"

"I'll get it, I swear!"

"Isn't that what you said last time?"

"I swear I'll get it!" Damian pulled out a pocket knife and walked over to them. "Look Mouth," he said, "we don't want to hurt you but we have no problem doing it. When you buy something from me, I expect to get paid for it. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yes."

"So do you have my money?"

"No, I swear I'll get it to you!" Damian held down Mouth's hand and brought the knife down gave him a slight cut under his nail. Mouth yelled in pain. "Calm down," Damian said, "it's just a scratch. It'll be worse if the next time I see you, you don't have my money."

During lunch Nathan sat at his usual table with his brother and his friends. Mouth and Skills walked over and sat with them. Nathan looked up at Mouth and said, "where were you during science?" Mouth looked up at Damian who was watching him. Nathan turned around and saw them. "Mouth tell me you didn't buy something from him," Haley said. "Look I needed a cell phone, alright." Nathan sighed, "then go buy one at RadioShack."

"A little to late for that."

"God Mouth."

"I know, I'm stupid."

"A little bit, yeah."

"How much do you owe him?"

"300."

"300?"

"It was an iPhone." Nathan reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and retrieved 300 dollars and set it down in front of Mouth. "Here, I just bought you an iPhone." Mouth shook his head and pushed the money back at him, "no Nathan. I can't except that."

"Just take it Mouth."

"But-"

"Mouth."

"Thanks Nate, really."

That night Damian, Felix and their friends went out joy riding. They found a Mercedes and hotwired it. Felix was about to drive away when he noticed Damian wasn't in the car. He was looking at a jewelry store that had diamond rings and necklaces in the window. He knew he could get a lot of money for it. "Come on Damian," Felix said, "there's still people there that's why they're still in the window just come on!" Damian grabbed a crowbar off the hood of the car and walked up to the window of the store and smashed it. An alarm sounded and he grabbed as much as he could from the window and ran back to the car. He got in the passenger side and Felix sped away from the scene. 

"You must be the biggest idiot I've ever met but, damn, we're gonna get a lot for these!" They drove into an alley and Felix turned the lights off and two police cars sped past the alley without even noticing them sitting there. "What are you gonna do with those?"

"I don't know, just let me deal with it."

Nathan made the final shot at the game and won it for the Ravens. The crowd cheered and there were smiles the faces of his teammates. Haley ran out on to the court and hugged him. "Awesome job!"

"Thanks it helps when I've got me best friend cheering for me."

"You've got three of them cheering for you Hot-shot," Brooke said walking over to them. She hugged him also and so did Peyton. "You really did great Nate," Peyton said. "Thanks!" She smiled then went to go see Jake. Haley hugged him one last time then went to find Lucas, she turned around and yelled, "you rock! Don't let it go to your head!" He smiled then turned back to Brooke who was giving him a knowing smirk. "What? What's the look?"

"When are you gonna tell her how you feel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You so do and you are a terrible liar. You totally have a thing Haley."

"I don't have a thing!"

"Don't lie to me Nathan Royal Scott."

"Geez what are you middle naming me for?"

"Not being honest. Please just tell her how you feel and don't say you don't know what I'm talking about because we both know you do. Enjoy the rest of your night hotshot, and break up with your girlfriend so you can be with Haley. Speaking of the skeez she's coming at ya." Brooke smiled then walked away. Rachel walked over to him and kissed him on the mouth, "great job babe, you looked hot out there."

"Thanks."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking about something Brooke said to me."

"What she say?" she asked a little worried.

"Nothing never mind. Um I gotta go but we need to talk so, tomorrow at Bevin's party, can we talk?"

"Yeah sure of course, I'll see you later, love you."

"Thanks Rach."

"Uh, you're welcome, I guess." He walked away from her and left her in the gym. There was something going on with him and she wished she knew what it was.

**Ok there's the first chapter! ****Please**** review and let me know what you think and if I should continue, thanks a lot!**

**Coming up:**

**Damian get's arrested**

**Bevin's party**

**Nathan and Rachel talk**


	2. Taking Back Control

_**Thanks for all of your reviews on this story so far. I'm glad you guys think the idea is good. And Stacie-tutor23, your review made me laugh, we'll see about that, it just might happen. Ok enough with my talking on to chapter 2.**_

_Chapter 2: Taking Back Control_

_It was Thursday morning and Nathan was standing on the stairs next to Mouth. They both saw Damian walk in put black bag in his locker. Nathan shook his head and kept walking, but Mouth stayed to see if he could see what was in the bag. Damian looked up and saw Mouth watching him. He slammed his locker and left. Damian met up with his friends and Felix wasn't there yet. "Where's Felix?" he asked. "Oh," one of his friends said, "he's talking to his girlfriend."_

"_The one that no one's ever seen?"_

"_Yeah, that one." Felix then walked from down the hall and joined them, "Hey," he said. Damian nodded in response and then the bell rang, "might as well go today, got nothing better to do," he said then walked down the hall. The rest of his friends looked at Felix, "what took you so long?"_

"_Had something to take care of."_

"_What?"_

_Flashback_

_Felix sat in his car outside of the school. He saw Nathan Scott and his friends walk in the school, laughing and having a great time, as usual. He used to be friends with them. Actually he was dating Brooke, but she broke up with him. When that happened he started hanging out with Damian. Damian was his friend, sure, but he was tired of him bossing him around, and always taking control in everything that they do. He saw Damian walk into the school and Felix knew he had that he had what he stole in his backpack and he knew he would keep it in he is locker. Felix pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number._

"_Hello Tree Hill Police Department."_

"_Uh, yeah, that jewelry store robbery last night, well I know who did it."_

"_Who?"_

"_Damian West. He's keeping everything he stole in a bag in his locker at school."_

"_What's your name?" He didn't answer but hung up and put his phone away. He got out of the car and walked into the school and went up to his friends, including Damian and acted as if nothing happened._

_End Flashback_

"What'd you do Felix?" their friend Matt asked.

"It's not important."

"Felix-"

"Just leave it alone!"

"Fine." They all grabbed their things from their lockers and went to class knowing they were already late.

During lunch Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Skills and Mouth sat and ate in silence. Nathan was the first one to brake it when he said, "I'm going to London."

"What?" Lucas asked, "does mom know about this?"

"You think that if she knew I'd be going?"

"You can't go to London."

"Oh but I can, I already got my ticket, I'm leaving tonight. There's a writing program at The Royal Academy, I applied and I got in. I'm going."

"Well that's great Nate," Haley said and rubbed his shoulder, "but what about graduation?"

"Already have enough credits to graduate."

"Well then I guess your leaving."

"Yep, but don't worry Hales I'll miss ya." Brooke smiled then mumbled, "oh I know he will," Nathan and Haley looked at her and said, "what?"

"Nothing," she lied, "I didn't say anything." Jake gave Nathan a high five from across the table, "that's awesome Nate."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed and said, "you better get us some nice presents while you're gone." Skills nodded his head in agreement, "Yo Nate she's right, I expect something nice."

"Oh do you?" Nathan asked while laughing, "we'll see."

The rest of the lunch they just talked and laughed like they always did when they hung out. By the end of the day they were walking out to the parking lot. Haley, Brooke and Jake got in Peyton's car but she didn't drive away yet. Two police cars pulled up and 4 police officers got out and went inside the school. Peyton, Jake, Brooke and Haley went to stand by Lucas, Nathan and Mouth by the entrance of their school. About 15 minutes later the police came out and had Damian in handcuffs and they also had the black bag he put in his locker that morning. As they put Damian in the back of the car he looked up at Mouth, he thought he knew who turned him in.

When Nathan got home he walked inside the house past the living room. His mom, Karen Scott, was sitting on one of the couches. "Hey mom," she didn't look at him but said, "The Airline called," he closed his eyes waiting for what she would say next, "your flights been changed."

"I was gonna tell you I really was."

"When? After you were already gone." He didn't say anything, "My God, Nathan, you were really going to leave and not tell me, I feel like I'm living with a stranger." He sighed and walked up the stairs. He went into his room and collapsed on his bed. He grabbed darts from his night stand and threw them at the dartboard he had mounted on his ceiling. He ended up falling asleep and woke up around 7:30 when his cell phone rang. It was Haley. "Hello?"

"Hey loser."

"Hey Hales, what's up?"

"Well I'm going to pick up Brooke and I was wondering if you needed a ride to the party or if you were gonna go with Luke."

"Um, I'll probably get a ride with him but thanks for thinking about me buddy."

"Don't get to high on yourself, I was just wondering, I'll have you know I called Jake and Peyton asking them the same thing."

"Uh huh, whatever you know you love me."

"Only because you're my best friend."

"If that's what you need to tell yourself."

"Ok I'm hanging up now, bye."

"Bye see ya later."

Nathan hung up and smiled. He got off his bed and began to get ready. He put on cologne that Haley had bought for him and put on a black polo and khaki shorts. He put on his black and blue Nike shocks and went down stairs. He saw Lucas in the kitchen drinking from a bottle of water, "finally," he said, "you take longer to get ready than Brooke and that says a lot."

"Funny, just get your ass in the car and lets go."

"Someone's eager about getting to this party."

"No I just wanna leave, my flights in a couple of hours."

"I can't believe you're still going."

"I why wouldn't I?"

"Never mind let's just go."

Mouth was walking down the sidewalk on his way to the party when someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. It was Damian, who had been bailed out of jail by his dad, Felix and a couple other guys. "You turned me in!" Damian shouted. "No! I swear!" Damian punched him in the eye and Felix held him and kept him from going anywhere. "You were watching me today when I was by my locker, you saw me!"

"It wasn't me I swear!" Damian grabbed him and threw him on the ground, "if it wasn't you then who was it?!"

"I don't know!" Damian punched him again, "Who was it?!"

"Ok, Ok I'll tell you! I'll tell you."

Nathan and Lucas walked into the party and met up with their friends. Nathan told everyone he had to go to talk to Rachel. Brooke squealed with excitement. Nathan laughed and said, "I'm glad the idea of me breaking up with my girlfriend makes you happy." He smiled at her then turned to go find Rachel. He saw Bevin who was talking to Skills and went up to her, "Bevin do you know where Rachel is?"

"She was in the living room the last time I saw her."

"Ok, thanks." He walked inside and saw her talking to a group of guys from their school. He walked up to her, "Rachel."

"Hey baby," she leaned into him and kissed his cheek, "can we talk now?" he asked.

"Sure, sorry boys, talk to you later," Nathan rolled his eyes and they walked down a hall and to another room. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Ok here's the deal, you know we've been dating for a while now-"

"Yeah and it's been great."

"Rachel, I really like you, you know that but-"

"But what?"

"I think we should break up."

"What?! Why?!"

"I just don't have the same feelings for you as I used to."

"Are you cheating me?!"

"No, God, why would you think that?"

"Because you're breaking up with me."

"I'm sorry Rachel, really I am."

"Whatever, you don't need to explain yourself to me," she said walking over to the door, "we're done! Oh and just so you know when people ask me, I'm telling them _I_ broke up with _you_!" He shook his head and walked out the door, "whatever you need to tell people." She walked past him and down the hall, back to the guys she had been talking to earlier.

Nathan sat a table up on the balcony over looking the pool. Haley sat down next to him, "Hey how'd the break up go?"

"Fine, so you wanna go to London?"

"What?"

"You wanna go to London?"

"What are you talking about?" He pulled the plane ticket out from his pocket and handed it to her, "you go," she looked down and the plane ticket in her hand, "I can't go anymore."

"Why?"

"I just can't." Brooke stumbled over to them and fell down in Haley's lap, "sorry," she said in a slurred voice. "Brooke how much have you had to drink?" Haley asked. "Not that much, only a little bit!"

"Uh huh."

"Sorry did I interrupt Nathan telling you he loves you, because he does you know. Oh and I need a ride home. Lucas took P. Sawyer and J. Jagelski home so, I'm left here."

"She can't take you home just yet," Nathan said, "she has to dance with me first."

"Ok." Brooke slid into the seat next to Haley and Nathan stuck his hand out for Haley to take it. Brooke smiled as they walked on to the dance floor. Right when they got out there a slow song started to play. 'Lie in the Sound' by Trespassers William began. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and they began to dance in a comfortable silence. "Thank you," he said. She looked up at him and said, "for what?"

"Always being here when I need you."

"Of course, you're my best friend Nathan."

"I know and I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do. You're a great guy Nate and an awesome friend."

"Thanks Hales."

"Just being honest." They finished the dance in silence and then walked back over to Brooke. "Ok come one, let's go." Haley helped Brooke stand and Nathan helped her get her to Haley's car. "Do you need me to come back and get you later?" she asked him. He shook his head, "no, I'm just gonna walk, we don't live that far from here."

"You sure? I don't mind."

"I'm ok, thanks Hales." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"K, bye Nate." She walked around the car and got in the drivers side. Nathan only stayed at the party for a little while longer before leaving. He walked down the driveway and could hear 'Taking Back Control' by Sparta playing from inside the house. He walked down the middle of the street and there was a car coming up slowly behind him. Nathan swung his arm around him signaling the car to move around him. It didn't. It turned on it's lights and came fast at him. Nathan ran off the side of the road to the wooded area that was near Bevin's house but the car continued to follow him. The car was right next to him and the back door opened, causing him to fall. The car stopped and Felix, Matt and some other guys got out of the car. Nathan stood up and began to walk away. "Where you going Superstar?" Matt asked. Felix grabbed Nathan and Matt punched him. Nathan just stood there and took it. The pushed him down and the ground and continued to beat him. "Why don't you get up and fight!? We all know you can!" one of the guys yelled. Nathan wasn't going to fight them back, he knew it would just make things worse. Damian sat in the back of the car next to Mouth. "Please make them stop!" Mouth cried, "I can't watch this!"

"Shut up!"

"Please make them stop."

"Shut up!" Damian opened the door and pulled Mouth out with him. They walked over to where they guys were beating him. Damian threw Mouth on the ground and went over to Nathan. "I'm sorry Nathan!" Mouth shouted, "You were supposed to be on a plane! I didn't know you were here!" 

"He can't hear you!" Felix shouted. Damian kicked Nathan in the stomach as hard as he could, but Nathan just took it. "You feel good about yourself Scott?! Now that you turned me in!" Mouth shook his head, "this wasn't supposed to happen." Damian continued to beat Nathan as hard as he could. "Damian, man stop! That's enough!" Matt yelled but Damian didn't stop. Nathan stopped moving and from the looks of it stopped breathing. "Damian, I'm not going to jail for this!" Matt shouted. Damian looked around and said, "pick him up."

"Damian-"

"Pick him up!" Matt, Felix and Damian picked up Nathan's body, "you too Mouth," Mouth help them carry him to a storm drain. They opened it and dropped him in. Damian looked at all of them and said, "no body ever say anything about this, we're never here" They all nodded their heads in agreement, except Mouth. "Mouth, we were never here do you understand me!?" he nodded his head slowly.

Haley had just dropped Brooke off at home and she made her way up to her room. She pulled out her cell phone and called Nathan's number. She only got his voice mail. 

That night it rained and in the morning a fog covered Tree Hill. Nathan walked out of the woods having no memory of how he got there. He looked at his watch and made his way to the school. He would soon realize that no one could see or hear him. He was invisible.

**TaDa! Please review and let me know what you think. I should have an update on this and on Our Way Back sometime today!**

**Coming up:**

**Nathan learns that no one can see him**

**Everyone worries about him being missing**

**Em**


	3. This Can't be Happening

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters and I don't own The Invisible**

**Hey guys! Some of you might be wondering why Felix didn't help Nathan out and why Mouth would tell Damian it was Nathan. Everyone is sort of afraid of Damian, and they're afraid to stand up to him. Felix turned him in because if he was in jail for a while he wouldn't have a reason to worry about him. Mouth told him it was Nathan because he thought Nathan was on his way to London and he really didn't know who turned Damian in. Ok so on to the next chapter **

Chapter 3: This Can't be Happening

Nathan walked into the school and over to his locker. Rachel walked past him and didn't even look at him, she must have still been mad at him. The bell rang and Nathan walked into his Creative Writing class. He took his seat next to Lucas as usual, but Lucas didn't say anything to him. Nathan turned around in his seat and looked at Haley, "I guess you didn't use that plane ticket." She didn't say anything but just went back to talking to Brooke. Mouth sat down in his seat and looked very worried about something. Lucas turned and looked at Haley, "Hales, have you talked to Nate at all today? He didn't come home last night." Nathan shook his head and looked at Lucas, "um, hello, I'm sitting right next to you!" Haley shook her head, "the last time I saw him was last night at the party. I tried calling him but I got his voicemail. I'm kind of worried Luke. That's not like Nathan." Nathan waved his hand if front of her face but she didn't say anything. "Is this some kind of joke?" Miss Hamm walked in and said, "ok lets discuss some of the poems we heard in class on Wednesday. Mr. Smith?" Tim looked up at her and said, "Nathan's poem, I didn't get it. How can sleep walk and talk?" Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "it's a metaphor."

"It didn't even rhyme." Haley looked at him and shook her head, "a poem doesn't have to rhyme."

"It made no sense."

"I know you probably get asked this a lot but, what's your problem?" Nathan laughed but no one could hear him. "It just made no sense!" Tim said. Nathan stood up from his desk and expected Miss Hamm to say something. She did, "alright class, why don't we continue talking about this when Nathan get's back to class." He looked at her like she was crazy, he was standing right in front of her. "I'm standing right here!" he shouted. She went back to talking to the class. Nathan picked up a text book off Brooke's desk and threw it across the room. It hit a book shelf and knocked it down. When Nathan looked back down at his hand the book was still on her desk. He looked up at the shelf and it was still the way it had been before he threw the book. He ran out of the room and collided with a girl who had and arm full of books. They both fell and her books went everywhere. He shook his head and when he looked up the girl was already half way down the hall with the books in her hand like nothing even happened. He went down to Principal Turner's office. He walked in and picked up the phone. He heard someone talking on the other end. It was his mom. "Mom," he said but she didn't say anything in response, "Mom, can you hear me?" He held the phone to his ear listening to what his mom was saying, "No detective, Nathan didn't come home at all. It's not like him to stay out all night and not tell me, something's wrong, I know it." Principal Turner walked in and Nathan said, "sorry I just needed to use the phone," he looked down at his hand that had been holding the phone but the phone was now back on the desk. Principal Turner picked up the phone and began to speak into it, "Mrs. Scott, Nathan wasn't in his first period class, are you sure he didn't just stay out all night?" Nathan shook his head in disbelief. He walked out of the office as the bell rang. He saw Brooke and Haley walk out of the classroom. He walked over to them and listened to what they were saying. "Brooke I'm really worried about him. It's not like him to just not show up at school, you know that."

"He's probably fine, you saw him at the party last night when we left and he was fine."

"Yeah he said he was gonna walk home. What if something happened Brooke?" That was Nathan remembered what happened to him. He was walking home from Bevin's party and a car came up from behind him. Damian and Felix and there friends beat him out in the woods. Nathan went out the door and ran to his house. He walked inside and left the door open. "Mom! Hello!"

"Hello," he heard someone say. "Oh thank God," he muttered. A lady walked down the stairs and was talking on a cell phone, "Hello can you hear me?" she said, "yeah we have a missing boy, he's 17 years old. He has dark hair and blue eyes. He was last seen wearing a black polo, khaki shorts and black and blue Nikes." Nathan shook his head, "this can't be happening." The lady walked outside through the door, that was now closed. Nathan walked up the stairs and to his room and saw his mom talking to another detective. "Mrs. Scott, you said you found tickets to London, are you sure he didn't go?"

"I checked with the airline, he wasn't on board."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"He's very well liked, he has a lot of friends, he's close with his brother. He's bright, he's very bright-"

"What can you tell me about him as person, what he likes, what he doesn't?"

"His best friend Haley, he spends a lot of time with her. He's kind, he would do anything to help a friend." Nathan stood behind her listening to the things she said about him, "he has a girlfriend, Her name is Rachel, Rachel Gatina. I never really liked her, they weren't a good fit."

"Do you know if anyone had any problems with him?"

"No, no. He's very popular and could be friends with anyone."

"Thank you Mrs. Scott, we'll let you know if we find out anything," he set a card down on the desk in Nathan's room. It said 'Detective Brian Larson. Tree Hill Police department.' He smiled at her before walking out of the room. Karen wiped tears away from her eyes and followed Detective Larson down the stairs. He walked out the door and stood next to detective Kate Tunney, the lady Nathan had seen earlier. "Mrs. Scott I'm sure we'll find him," detective Larson reassured before getting in the car and driving away. Karen still stood with the door open, Nathan stood in front of her. "Where are you Nathan?" she asked while closing the door. "Mom, I'm dead."

Detective Larson had just left Bevin's house and was walking down the street and he looked at the wooded area. He noticed that the bushes had been mowed over by something heavy. He walked over there and saw there was a fence post that had been run over and broken. He walked over the storm drain where Nathan's body lay. Nathan's eyes were opened slightly and he heard footsteps on the drain. He wanted to open his mouth and say something but he couldn't, no words would come out. He was slowly dying. Detective Larson pulled out his phone and called Detective Tunney, "we should get a search party out in that wooded area out by the Mirskey's house. Yeah, why don't you talk to the girlfriend and see what she says. Alright, alright bye." He walked back up to his car and drove to the next house where he would be talking to Haley.

Detective Tunney walked up to the door at Rachel's house. She rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Rachel opened the door, "can I help you?"

"Are you Rachel Gatina?"

"Yes."

"I'm detective Tunney, I'm here to talk to you about Nathan Scott, he went missing last night."

"Well I don't know where he is, we broke up last night, he broke up with me."

"Did he say why?"

"He said he didn't have the same feelings for me that he used to, I thought he might have been cheating on me, but come on, he wouldn't cheat on me.

"Do you know if anyone had any problems with him?"

"Not that I know of, I mean other than Damian West and his friends, but they have problems with everyone. Are we done?"

"Yeah I'll let you know if we need to talk anymore."

"Looking forward to it."

Haley sat in her living room with her phone out, she tried calling Nathan's number again. 'Hey, you've reached Nathan, leave a message and I'll call you back, especially if you're hot.'

"Hey Nate it's Haley. Um I just thought I'd try and call you again and see if maybe you'd pick up. Um please call me back, everyone's really worried about you." Nathan sat down next to Haley on the couch, he looked at her and he could see the worried expression on her face. He put his hand on her shoulder but he knew she couldn't feel it. "Haley," he whispered, and she looked up. He was shocked, could she actually hear him? "Haley can you hear me?" She stood up and went into her kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Haley, can you hear me?" she closed her eyes and walked away from him again. The doorbell rang and she walked to the front door.

She opened the door and a man in a suite with blonde hair was standing on the other side. "Are you Haley?"

"Yes."

"I'm detective Larson, I'm here to talk to you about Nathan."

"Oh ok, come in." She moved aside and let him in. The went in the living room and he sat on a chair and she sat across from him on a couch. "Nathan's mom says you two are best friends."

"Yeah we are."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Last night, I was taking my friend Brooke home, she had to much to drink and I asked Nathan if he wanted a ride, he said he would just walk. He didn't live to far from there."

"Did you talk to him at all after you got home?"

"I tried calling him just to double check that he didn't need a ride, I got his voicemail," Haley and Nathan shook their heads and said, "he hates voicemail,"

"I hate voicemail," Nathan said. Detective Larson smiled, "you two are pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah we are."

"We'll do our best to find him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll let you know if I have anymore questions for you," he handed his card to her, "call me if you think of anything else."

"Thank you, I will." They both stood up and walked to the door. She opened it for him and he walked out, "bye Haley."

"Bye Detective Larson."

Haley closed the door and went back to the living room. She picked up her car keys from the table and went outside to her car. She drove to Nathan's house. Karen let her in and hugged her, "Karen I'm sorry, I should have given him a ride last night," Karen shook her head, "this isn't your fault Haley."

"Do you care if I go up to his room?"

"No go ahead." Haley smiled sadly at Karen one last time and went up the stairs to Nathan's room. She sat down on his bed and picked up a notebook that was on his nightstand. She opened it and it was the poem he read in class on Wednesday. She read it over to herself. Nathan stood next to her reading it with her. She finished reading it and set it down. She stood up and picked up a sweatshirt that was laying on his desk chair. It was black and said Tree Hill and had a 23 on the front. On the back there was another 23 and Scott above it.

She held on to and laid down on his bed. She pick up the darts that were also on the nightstand and threw them at the dartboard on the ceiling, like he had done the other night. She got up and went to his computer. His iTunes was open and she pressed play and 'A Bad Dream' by Keane began to play. She remembered the day of Keith's funeral.

Flashback

_Keith's funeral had just ended and Nathan went home. He was thirteen and his dad had died from cancer. Karen and Lucas had gone to Keith's parents house but not Nathan. He just wanted to get away from everyone. He went up to his room and laid down on his bed. About 15 minutes later there was a knock on his door. Haley walked in and saw him. "Hey Nate."_

_"Hey Hales." She walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'll go if you want me to."_

_"Stay with me for a while?"_

_"Sure." She grabbed her iPod from her pocket and plugged it into his computer. 'A Bad Dream' began to play._

_Why do I have to fly Over every town up and down the line? I'll die in the clouds above And you that I defend, I do not love_

_I wake up, it's a bad dream No one on my side I was fighting But I just feel too tired To be fighting Guess I'm not the fighting kind_

_He smiled and said, "why do we have to listen to your iPod?" She laid down next to him and said, "because I have better taste in music then you do." He laughed and elbowed her arm._

_Where will I meet my fate? Baby I'm a man, I was born to hate And when will I meet my end? In a better time you could be my friend_

_I wake up, it's a bad dream No one on my side I was fighting But I just feel too tired To be fighting Guess I'm not the fighting kind Wouldn't mind it If you were by my side But you're long gone Yeah you're long gone now_

_They both laid in silence listening as the lyrics filled the room. He was glad she was with him, she always helped him get through things._

_Where do we go? I don't even know My strange old face __And I'm thinking about those days And I'm thinking about those days I wake up, it's a bad dream No one on my side I was fighting But I just feel too tired To be fighting Guess I'm not the fighting kind Wouldn't mind it If you were by my side But you're long gone Yeah you're long gone now._

_They stayed like that for hours. Just sitting in his room listening to music from her iPod. They stayed there in the silence for hours._

_End Flashback_

"You're thinking about after my dad's funeral," he said, "so was I." Haley got up and grabbed the sweatshirt and went out of his room almost colliding with Lucas on the stairs, "sorry Luke," she said, "it's ok," he responded. "Is it ok if I take his sweatshirt?" she asked.

"Sure."

She smiled at him then walked down the stairs and out of the house. She really needed to know that Nathan was ok.

There you have it for chapter 3. If you don't have 'A Bad Dream' by Keane I suggest you download it or buy it and listen to it while you read this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks. Oh and look for and update on Our way Back sometime tonight.

Em


	4. Hear Me

**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews and thanks to those of you who are putting this story on your favorites list! I hope you all like this chapter, there's some important things that happen in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 4: Hear Me

Nathan followed Detective Larson and Detective Tunney to Damian's house. They rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Damian's father answered the door. "What can I help you with?" he asked. "I'm detective Larson this is Detective Tunney, we're here to talk to your son."

"What he do this time?"

"Well we don't know if he's done anything," he said. Nathan scoffed, "he killed me, that's what he did." Detective Larson continued, "we're just here to ask him some questions. A boy at his school went missing last night and we're just asking everyone questions."

"He's out back," Mr. West said and closed the door. Detective Tunney looked at Detective Larson, "you know about Damian?"

"Yeah, he was picked up yesterday for that jewelry store robbery."

"How'd he get out?"

"His dad. He has a court date next month." They both walked around out back and saw Damian sitting in one of the chairs smoking. "Damian?" he looked up at them, "who's asking?"

"I'm Detective Larson, this is Detective Tunney, we're here to ask you some questions about where you were last night."

"Why does it matter?"

"Nathan Scott went missing last night."

"Did he? Huh, too bad."

"You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Nope, I was hanging out with my friends last night."

"Do they know that?"

"Well they were there, I know they're not the smartest guys but they're not that stupid." Detective Tunney looked at Damian and said, "we hear you had some problems with Nathan and his friends, and someone called to turn you in for the jewelry store robbery. Did you think it was him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan came and stood in front of Damian, "you killed me because you thought I turned you in?! You really are an idiot!" Damian looked at the detectives and said, "are we done here because I have some homework to do."

"Oh," Detective Larson said, "good idea do your homework on Friday so your weekends free. Well we'll let you get to it." They walked around out front to their car, "you buy that?" she asked.

"No, we'll just make sure to keep an eye on him. We should get that search party out to the woods soon, I'm gonna call his friend and tell her about it I'm sure she'd want to be there."

"Ok and his brother?"

"You want to call his mom and let them know?"

"Sure."

Nathan went back to his house he was standing in his kitchen looking out the window at the bird feeder that hung outside the window. A yellow bird flew right into the window and fell down on the window ledge. Nathan looked at the bird, it was laying on it's back and breathing fast. He then felt something on his shoulder. He looked on his right shoulder and saw the bird that had just hit the window. He picked it up and held it in his hands, he looked out the window at the bird on the ledge, it was still breathing. It started breathing faster then stopped and it's eyes closed. Nathan looked down at his hands and the bird was gone. "I'm alive, holy crap, I'm alive!"

He ran out of the house and to the woods as fast as he could. He saw the detectives and his friends and other people from school that were all looking for him. He didn't know what he would do to try and get their attention. He walked up to Haley because he knew she had heard him earlier, he just knew. "Haley," she didn't look at him or even in his direction, "Haley listen to me." She was standing right near the storm drain. "Haley come on listen to me." Skills walked over to her, "Hales, you alright?" she nodded her head. He put his arm around her shoulders and they kept walking. A man with an evidence sniffing dog was walking near him. The dog looked in Nathan's direction and tilted his head to the side. "You can see me can't you?" Nathan asked. The dog walked closer to him, and so did the man. The dog looked down and saw the watch that Nathan was wearing last night. "He found something!" the man yelled. Nathan was trying to bring the dog closer to the storm drain. The man picked up the watch and put it in an evidence bag. Nathan was still trying to get the dog near the drain, "come on boy, come on!" The dog took a step closer but then turned and went the other direction. The man got up and followed him, "come on I think he's on to something!" Nathan shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh, "damn it!"

Nathan looked back up and saw Mouth. He was looking in the direction of the drain and he looked sad. Nathan looked at him closely trying to figure out what he could possibly be thinking about. Detective Tunney saw Mouth stop and she looked at him, "are you ok?" she asked. He nodded and kept walking. She thought there was something going on with him.

The search in the woods only lasted for a few hours and they didn't find anything other than his watch. Haley went back up to her car and got in it and started on her way home. Nathan was sitting in the seat next to her. He needed away to get her attention. He tried to think of something then he looked down at the radio, he wondered if it would actually play if he turned it on. _'Worth a shot,'_ he thought. He turned it on and all of a sudden 'Secret' by Maroon 5 began playing. She jumped in surprise and looked at the radio. She quickly turned it off. He sighed and turned it back on, only this time 'Headlights' by Dispatch began. She shook her head, "what the hell?"

_We're steppin' into shelter_

_Movin' out of shadow_

_We made some wrong moves_

_Along the wayOh we might have strayed_

_Will I forget your face_

She turned off the radio again. He sighed, "come on Hales, don't you think it's odd that your radio is just turning on by itself, come on Haley." '_One more time.'_ he thought. He turned on the radio again and 'Wake Up' by Story of the Year began.

_You've don't know what you've got_

_Until it's gone, until it's gone_

_Away_

_One by one the pieces fall_

She pulled over and rested her head against the wheel. "Alright, I'm listening," she said, "whatever is doing this, whatever you want, I'm listening." Nathan smiled, "I'm out there Hales, and I need your help." She shook her head and started on her way home again. He put his hand on her shoulder when he saw she was about to cry. "It's ok Hales."

When they got to her house he followed her up to her room. He didn't feel like going home and being by himself. He sat down on her bed and faced the wall so he couldn't see her. She went to her draw and pulled out a blue tank top and blue pajama shorts. He wanted to turn around and look at her but he knew he couldn't. She put on the pajama shorts and was about to put on her tank top. He looked over his shoulder for a second and saw her putting the tank top on. '_Stop looking, you're being a pervert,' _he told himself. He heard her door open and then he heard the sink in the bathroom turn on. He walked over to the door and watched her brush her teeth. He smiled when he saw how precise she was being. He leaned against the door frame and watched her. She finished and turned the water off. She walked past him and bumped into him but she didn't even know it.

She walked into her room and turned on her iPod that was plugged into her iHome. 'Waking Dream' by Natalie Walker began to play. She laid down and her bed but then sat up again. He watched her get up and grab his sweatshirt and put it on. It was way to big for her, but he liked the look of her in it. She turned the lights off and laid in the darkness, oblivious to the fact he was laying right next to her. She rolled over so she was facing him. "Haley, I know you can hear me, I know you can." She moved her head so it was like she was looking straight at him. "I'm out there and I'm dying. I need you to help me Haley. You're the only person who can help me. I don't know why you can hear me but I know you can. Please help me." She began to cry just thinking about him. She could hear him. She knew somehow he was talking to her. "Nathan," she said, "where are you?" She soon fell asleep with him right next to her.

Mouth was walking down the sidewalk on his way home when he saw Damian, Felix and Matt. "Did they find anything?" Felix asked. "They found his watch," Mouth replied, "I don't want to do this anymore. Nathan was my friend, I'm going to the police."

"You can't do that, if you go to the police you'll go to jail too. You were there and didn't do anything about it."

"I didn't beat him until he stopped breathing, that's all on you." Damian walked closer to him and said, "you wanna end up like him? Fine go to the police then." Mouth looked down and he didn't know what to say. He hated himself right now. He wished he could take it all back. None of this was supposed to happen. He should have never told Damian it was Nathan. He didn't know he was going to be home. That didn't make it ok and he knew that. Nathan was his friend and he completely sold him out. If he could he would trade places with Nathan, he honestly would. Mouth began to walk home. He was about to turn a corner when Felix grabbed him. "Did you know the cops are following you?" Mouth shook his head, "no I didn't know." Detective Tunney was in her car following Mouth but she didn't know where he went. "Look Mouth, you were right about going to the cops, but we can't, there gonna find his body because we didn't hide it well enough. We need to move his body."

"No, I don't want any part of this anymore."

"You don't have a choice. Look Mouth, I'm really sorry about what happened to Nathan because you know what? I turned Damian in. I should stopped him but I didn't because I was only looking out for myself. We need to move his body or you, me and Matt are all gonna go down for this."

Felix and Mouth drove down to the woods and got Nathan's body from the storm drain. They didn't even notice that he was still barely breathing.

Nathan and Haley woke up in the morning when Brooke came into her room. "Hey Hales."

"Hey Brooke."

"You ok?"

"Not really, I'm worried about Nathan."

"Me too. What if you were right, what if something did happen to him? What if, what if he's-'

"He's not, I know he's not. It's like I can hear him. He's talking to me, and I feel like he's with me, ya know? It sounds crazy but I can feel him with me."

"But what if he's not?"

"He is, I know it."

"I hope you're right Hales."

"I am."

That day Haley was in her room and the doorbell rang. She went downstairs to answer it and it was Damian. "What the hell do you want?" she asked. Nathan felt his temper rising just by seeing him and the fact he was here to talk to Haley, pissed him off even more. "I heard about Nathan, that's really too bad."

"What do you care? You hated him."

"Yeah maybe but just thought I'd let you know what a shame it is. Hey so have they should found his body yet?"

"Shut up, he's alive."

"Probably not."

"He is! I know it. Why don't you just leave?"

"If you say so. Give my condolences to his family."

"Go to hell." She slammed the door and slid down to the ground. Nathan sat down next to her and put his hand on her back to comfort her. "He did it Haley." She shook her head. "Haley, it was Damian, do you hear me." She stood up and went back to her room and shut the door. He sat there on the floor wondering how long it would take for her to really hear him.

**Damn you Damian West! I hope you guys like this chapter and that it had some good information in it. Please leave me a review! Thanks**

**Em**


	5. My Only Hope

**I just want to say, I'm pretty sure I have the best reviewers ever! I know a lot of people say that but I really mean it, you guys are awesome! I really hope that you like this chapter and I'm glad you guys are loving this story!**

Chapter 5: My only hope

It was Monday and Nathan had been missing the entire weekend. Haley was walking down the hall to her locker and Matt came up to her. "Haley," she turned and looked at him, "what do you want Matt?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about Nathan, I know you guys were friends," he said honestly. She smiled, "thanks Matt, I know you're friends with Damian you and you didn't really like him but it's nice of you to say that." Matt smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder before walking away. Lucas walked over, "what was that about?" he asked. "Nothing he was just saying he was sorry about Nathan."

"Yeah, I bet.

"I think he was."

"He's friends with Damian, so I just don't really trust him."

"Have you heard anything about-"

"Nope, you know I would tell you."

"Yeah I just was wondering."

"I'm worried about him too Hales."

The bell rang and they both went to their classes. Haley couldn't stop thinking about how she knew Nathan was out there somewhere. She just knew he had to be. People may have thought it was crazy that she thought Nathan was talking to her, but she didn't. It was like she could feel him with her. And he was with her. All through out the day he was with her. He thought it was funny how he always wanted to be away from school but now that he had the opportunity, he still went with her.

Maybe it was that he just wanted to be near her. He could stare at her in class and he wouldn't have to worry about anyone noticing. This girl had been his best friend since he was six and they met on the first day of kindergarten. For some reason he always denied that he had feelings for her but he knew he did. Brooke had mentioned it once or twice and he knew she was right. He had it bad. He didn't just have a crush on her, he was in love with her. He knew he was, but they were best friends. It would make things awkward. What was he going to do? Just go up to her and say 'Haley, I love you'? He wanted to, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He had a connection to her and he was sure that was why she could hear him. He just had to make her believe she was really hearing him. He had to, she was his only shot at the moment.

The day ended and Haley was in her car on her way home. Nathan in the seat next to her. "Haley, go back to the woods, that's where my body is." She drove a little farther and then suddenly stopped. Cars around her were honking, "go to the woods Haley." She turned her car around and went toward where the search party had been on Friday. She stood in between trees and bushes, "alright Nate, where do I go now?" She was feeling drawn to the storm drain. She didn't know why but she went over to it. She moved some branches from the plants that had grown near it. She kneeled down next to it and tried to take the lid off of it. Nathan did his best to help her but he was getting weaker. She finally moved the lid out of the way, but when she looked in, it was empty.

She shook her head and he was confused. "No," she said in disbelief. She moved her hair behind her ears and tried to think of what to do. "Haley someone was here and they moved my body, who moved my body? Who moved my body Haley?" Nathan saw a packet of stop smoking gum, he knew Felix had been trying to quit. "Haley it's right there, it's right there," he was pointing to the gum that laid next to a bush on the ground. She turned and looked at it. She picked it up, "Felix," she said.

She got in her car and drove to his house. He lived outside of Tree Hill in a not so good neighbor hood. She had to walk to through a dark alley to get to his apartment door. She got there and knocked on the door. He opened it and looked surprised to see her, "Haley James, well we haven't talked in a long time."

"Do you know anything about Nathan being missing?"

"They already questioned them and like I told them I don't know anything."

"You're lying."

"I swear I don't know anything about it."

"Felix please-"

"Hales I think you should go." He opened the door and she walked back out into the alley. She was walking to her car and Nathan was behind her. "You're just gonna leave? He didn't tell you anything! Make him tell you Haley!" She kept walking to her car and he was getting frustrated. It was beginning to rain and Haley put her hood on to block the rain. "Haley make him tell you!" again she didn't turn around. "HALEY!" he shouted. She jumped and turned around. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "you heard me! You heard me Haley!" She nodded her head, "Nathan? I need you to tell me what to do." He smiled, she was finally hearing him. "Haley go back and make him tell you where my body is, you have to make him tell you." She walked back to the door and started banging on it with her fist until he answered. "Haley, what are you doing?"

"Tell me where his body is!"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know where his body is."

"You do, just tell me!

"Haley I had nothing to do with it!"

"Don't screw with me Felix!"

"I don't know where he is. But I know someone who does."

"Who?!"

"Mouth," she shook her head and Nathan was confused, "what does he have to do with any of this?" she asked. "He was there that night,"

"No."

"He was, he knows where the body is."

Mouth was walking home and Damian grabbed him. "Where'd you move the body!?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Felix said it was just going to be between you didn't he? He tells me everything, now where did you move the body?" Mouth shook his head, he didn't want to tell him. "Mouth," Damian pulled a gun out of his pocket and held it to his chest, "where's his body?!"

"Ok, I'll tell you."

Detective Larson and another search party were out in the woods looking again, "How much time do we have?" he asked a paramedic. "It depends on his injuries, I'd say two, three day's tops. I just hope this rain stops soon, it could wash away any evidence."

"That's what I was afraid of." Detective Larson's phone began to ring and he pulled it out to answer it. "Detective Larson."

"Detective Larson, it's Haley."

"Haley, are you ok?"

"It was Damian West."

"What?"

"Whatever happened to Nathan, it was Damian."

"Did he tell you?"

"No, I, I just know it is."

"We can't pick him up without a cause to believe he did it."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Nathan told me."

"You've seen him."

"No."

"Did he call you?"

"No."

"Then how did he tell you?"

"He just did, I feel like he's talking to me, I know he's talking to me."

"Haley, I know you want to find Nathan, but I need you to be honest with me."

"I am being honest with you." She sighed, "I knew you wouldn't believe me." She hung up before he could say anything else. Haley tried calling Mouth's cell phone but he didn't answer. She tried calling his house number but his parents said he wasn't home. She didn't know what she would do. She was scared and just wanted her friend back. She drove home and went upstairs, with Nathan right behind her. She went into her room and grabbed her pajamas again. She was about to walk out of her room and to her bathroom and said, "um if you're here, I'm gonna shower, so please don't watch me." He couldn't help but laugh. "I won't." he responded, and she heard him.

She showered and then came back into her room. She was dressed in her pajamas and his sweatshirt. He thought she looked beautiful. He laid down on her bed and she came and laid down next to him. She turned her iPod on and her lamp off. "I want to find you Nathan, and I'm scarred I won't, I don't know what to do."

"I trust you Haley, completely." She rolled over on her side and she was facing him. He put his hand on her cheek and looked at her, he knew she had fallen asleep. "Haley, I love you. I know I should have told you before now but, I love you, so much." He wanted so badly to be able to kiss her, but he knew she wouldn't feel it. He listened as music played from her iPod. 'Missing You' by Tyler Hilton flowed from the speakers and filled the quietness of the room. He needed so badly to be found, he was afraid to close his eyes because he was afraid he wouldn't wake up. He was fading and he was fading fast, but worst of all, he was dying.

**There you go for chapter 5. Sorry it's kind of short. Oh and by the way, sorry for the first two chapters being underlined, I didn't even know so thank you for telling me. Also, another story idea came to me today, it would be based off the t.v. show 'The Black Donnelly's.' It was a really good show and I'm pissed that it got canceled, but if anyone would be interested, I would like to post it. Let me know what you guys think and if anyone has suggestions for the next chapter let me know, either in a review or in a message, thanks and ****please**** review!**

**Em**


	6. No Matter What

**Hey people! I promised that I would try and update my story and it's taken me a while so sorry if you've been waiting. I didn't know people would like this story so much but hell I'm not complaining. Thank you Hales luvs Nate for pointing out my spelling error. Again my bad! I hope you guys like this chapter and please review.**

Chapter 6: No Matter What

Haley woke up and she knew instantly that Nathan was gone. She grabbed her phone and tried to call Mouth again, but again, no luck. She was getting frustrated and most of all completely taken over with worry. She didn't know why she could hear Nathan when no one else could, she really didn't. She worried that if she did ever find him she would be to late and he might already be dead. She needed to tell him she loved him. She didn't think he felt the same way but she was wrong. Obviously he did, that's why he told her he did.

The rain in North Carolina had just increased. That night Nathan sat on the stairs in the basement of his house. He was watching his mom type and do her work. It made him angry. He was missing and instead of doing something about it she was sitting in her office working. He walked over to her desk and he was standing in front of it. He picked up some of the papers off the desk and threw them on the ground. "What are you doing mom?!" she just continued to type whatever it was she was working on. "I'm out there dying and you are in here working?! I'm dying mom!" He walked over so he was standing in front of her and he turned he chair so she was looking at him. "I'm dying! And I wish you could see me so you could see how sick I am of all of this! I hate that you think you know me and you don't at all! You don't know that I love writing or that I wanted to go to London so I could be in a writing program you just assume I'm trying to get away from you! I hate that the first thing you said to when dad died was 'don't worry this won't change a thing for you' but it did! You sit in here typing on your computer drinking your tea," he grabbed the glass and threw at the wall and it shattered, "and I could be dead for all you know! Right now I wish you could see how sick I am of you! Why is it that my friends are trying harder to find me than you are?! Huh?! Can you answer that question?! Oh no wait that's right, you can't hear me!" He walked back to the other side of the computer and picked it up and threw it on the ground. "I hate this mom! You never had time to really talk to me! You had time for whatever Lucas was doing but not me! You always had to go threw my things like you did after that detective left, yeah I saw that! Why can't you just talk to me?! I've been waiting for you to actually talk to me but you never do! I'm sick of you mom!" he picked up a chair and threw it through the glass window. He closed his eyes when he heard the loud noise it made as it shattered.

When he opened his eyes he saw his mom back typing on her computer with her glass of tea in the same place it had been and the papers were back on her desk. The computer was in the same spot it had been and the window was just like it had been and the chair was back to its normal spot.

Karen turned her head to look at a paper and knocked over her glass of tea. It spilled on all of the papers that were on her desk. She quickly picked them up and tried to clean the mess. She stopped what she was doing and began to cry. She kneeled down on the ground not being able to hold herself up anymore. She was crying so hard because she was so scared. She needed her son back. She knew she didn't spend enough time talking with him about what really interested him. She knew that. She found it hard to talk to him because she didn't know what he liked.

Nathan came and kneeled down beside her. She continued to cry. He put his hand on the back of her head softly and held it there trying his best to comfort her. He knew she must have heard him somehow. He instantly felt guilt for having yelled at her but he knew he was getting through to her. "It'll be ok mom."

Haley was walking down the street and she saw Mouth. She ran over to him, "Mouth!" he turned around and saw him. "Hey Haley." The rain was coming down around them. Nathan was standing behind Haley and she could sense him. "Mouth I really need you to be honest with me when I ask, do you know anything about Nathan?"

"No, why would I?"

"Felix says you were there the night he went missing."

"I, I wasn't."

"Please tell me the truth. Please Mouth, he could be dying!" Mouth felt even more guilty because from his point of view, Nathan was dead. "None of this was supposed to happen," he said in a quiet voice. "What Mouth?"

"He was supposed to be on a plane to London, I never would have told Damien,"

"You wouldn't have told him what Mouth?!" Nathan was really confused, what was he talking about? How did he have anything to do with what happened to him? "What did you do Mouth?" Nathan asked. "What did you do Mouth?!" Haley repeated. "He was my friend and I told Damien he turned him in."

"What?! Why'd you do that?!"

"He thought it was me! He was gonna kill me."

"Damn it Mouth!"

"I know, I shouldn't have said anything to him." A car was driving down the street and Damien was the driver. He saw Haley talking to Mouth. Mouth saw the car and he knew it wad Damien. "Haley I can't say anything else to you."

"Mouth, where's his body?!"

"I can't say anything else to you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Mouth-" before she could finish what he was going to say he turned around and ran down the sidewalk. Haley turned and looked at the car. She saw Damien. She knew that was why Mouth wasn't talking to her. He was scared, just like they all were. Damien drove past Haley and he smirked at her. She put her head down and cried. She felt like whenever she was close to finding anything out about Nathan something would happen that would make her just that much farther from finding him. She needed him, she had to find him and that was the moment she knew she wasn't giving up. Now matter what.

She was going to find him and that was a promise she made to herself and him, right then and there. She was walking back to the woods near Bevin's house, why? She didn't know. She was just trying to find something that might help her find out where he was. She again found nothing.

She wanted to talk to Damien but she knew he wouldn't tell her anything. He would probably be an ass like he always is and make some comment about Nathan being dead even though he wasn't. She wondered if he knew that. Did he know Nathan was still alive? Did he just say things like that because he knew she was frustrated. It was like Damien was taunting her every time she saw him.

Nathan was beginning to worry and not about himself. He was worried about her, this was the girl he loved and she was trying her hardest to find him. He was scared that something would happen to her or that Damien might hurt her. He couldn't even stand the thought of that. The whole time he'd been invisible he watched the way Damien looked at her. There was something about it that gave him an uneasy feeling. He didn't trust him before he tried to kill him and he sure didn't trust him now.

Haley stood by her locker at school and the bell rang. She grabbed her things and turned around and Damien stood behind her. "God, you scared the hell outta me."

"My bad," he said and walked closer to her. "Didn't mean to scare you." Nathan wanted to push Damien away from her but he couldn't. "What do you want Damien?" Haley asked not in the mood to talk to him. "I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, why are you trying so hard to find Nathan, and why are you asking my friends about it, they didn't kill him."

"No because he's not dead."

"Yeah he is."

"I know he's not."

"You can tell yourself whatever you want but you and I both know that even if they ever find his body, he'll be dead."

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him," he said and looked her directly in the eyes, "why would I?"

"You hate him."

"Hated, he's dead."

"And you could be to for all I care," she started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and threw her against the lockers. She winced in pain. Nathan was so furious he couldn't even see straight, "oh hell no," he said and walked closer to Damien. "Let go of me Damien!"

"You might wanna watch the way you talk to me."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"You wanna end up like your friend?"

"Go to hell." He pushed her shoulder and she hit the locker again. She looked away from him. Nathan wanted to beat the crap out of him right now for even looking at her, but the fact that he was hurting her, pissed him off even more. "Get away from me," she said sternly. "Or what?" he challenged. "You better back off West," Nathan said.

Someone walked down the hall and saw them, "get away from her Damien," Matt said. "Excuse me?" Damien said, "stay out of this Matt!"

"Get away from her."

"Matt get the hell outta here!"

Jake had been late to getting to his class since his locker was practically on the other side of the school. He walked down the hall and saw Damien with a firm grip on Haley's arm and Matt telling him to get away from her. "What's going on, Haley you ok?" Damien let go of Haley's arm and she grabbed her things and went over to Jake's side. "Are you ok, did he hurt you?'

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Jake put his arms around her shoulder and they walked down the hall past Damien. Jake turned his head to look at him, "if I even see you so much as look in her direction, well let's just say, you don't want to."

"Like I'm scared of you Jagelski."

"You should be."

"Jake," Haley said, "let's just go, ok?"

"Yeah, lets go." They continued walking with Nathan right behind them. He turned around and walked back over to Damien. He stood behind him and said, "you better hope they don't me."

Damien looked at Matt. "What the hell are you doing Damien? You gonna kill her too?"

"I told you not to talk about that, as far as we're concerned it never happened."

"Then why do you keep throwing it in her face?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just leave her alone Damien, and me too, we're done, I'm not going to jail for you and if the cops ask me what I know, I'm telling them you killed him."

"You'll go to jail too." Matt had started walking down the hall and stopped when Damien said that, "I'll take my chances," he said and continued down the hall.

Jake and Haley had walked down the hall and he said, "what's going on Hales?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"It's nothing."

"Haley tell me."

"I just I think Damien did something to Nathan."

"What?"

"I think he thinks he killed him, but he didn't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, it's like Nathan's talking to me, I know it sounds really weird but I just think he is."

"So he's alive?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, I'm trying so hard to find him but I just don't know where he is and I'm so scared that I won't find him."

"Haley, if Nathan is talking to you and you can hear him I think that means you're meant to find him, like it had to be you that finds him."

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"No, I don't, I wanna help you find him."

"Good because I need help."

"Well that's what I'm here for, lets find him Haley."

**Yay for Jaley friendship! Sorry it took me a while to put this chapter up, please review and let me know what you think, thanks!**

**Emmy**


	7. It Needs You Too Much

**Ok, I suck. It took me forever to update this chapter and I'm really, really, really sorry! I hope you guys haven't lost interest in this story. I hope this chapter is good and you all like it.**

**Quote:**

**Dr. Wilson**: That smugness of yours really is an attractive quality.** House**: Thank you. It was either that or get my hair highlighted. Smugness is easier to maintain.

Chapter 7: It Needs You Too Much

Haley and Jake sat in her room and she told him everything about what had been happening the last few days. "So his body wasn't there?"

"No, if it was, it would have been found by now."

"Right. Felix said Mouth had something to do with it?"

"I think that he did, he's the one who told Damien that Nathan turned him in, I know Mouth is a good guy, and he was scared, but, he could have gotten Nathan killed."

"Where do you think they moved his body?"

"I don't know, Mouth won't tell me, he's too scared."

"Everyone's scared of Damien."

"Matt might know, he might tell me."

"Haley no, don't talk to him, he'll just tell Damien."

"I don't think that he will, I don't think he wants anything to do with him anymore."

"I wouldn't take any chances."

"What if he's the only chance we have?"

"Haley-"

"Jake, I need to find him!" She let the tears escape her eyes and she put her head down so Jake couldn't see her. He moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "We'll find him Hales, I know we will."

"I need him Jake."

"I know. We'll find him, I promise you that."

"I need to go somewhere, let me know if you, you hear anything."

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to be somewhere."

"Hales-"

"Jake, don't worry, I'm not gonna talk to Damien, Matt or Felix. I promise."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah."

Haley walked out of her room and down the stairs. She grabbed her car keys and started her car. She didn't really think while she was driving, she just drove. She got out of the car and walked through the grass until she got where she wanted to be. She kneeled down in the grass and looked at the headstone in front of her. "Hey Mr. Scott," she said, "sorry, Keith, you told me to always call you that."

She looked around to see if anyone else was near by. "I'm so sorry." She felt guilty and she wanted him to know that. "I, I'm trying so hard to find him. I think people think I'm crazy for thinking he's talking to me. But I know he is. Jake is trying to help me find him, but I think, he even finds some of it hard to believe. Why wouldn't he, it must sound completely ridiculous." She wiped away a tear that fell from her eye.

"Nathan, he misses you Keith. So do Luke and Karen. Everybody misses you. I miss you, you were like a dad to me, my parents aren't around and you looked after me. I just wanted you to know that, I want to find your son so bad, I need to find him." Nathan was standing next to Haley and he listened as she talked to his dad. Haley had always considered Keith Scott her second dad.

"I want you to know that, I love Nathan so much. I know that we're just friends but, I need to tell somebody. It seems a little weird that I'm here, I know, but I just needed someone to talk to. I promise that I'll do everything I can to get Nathan home." She stood up and straightened out her jeans. She looked down at Keith's headstone one last time before she walked back to her car.

Nathan smiled as she walked away. She loved him. She really loved him. Nathan looked at the headstone like she had done and smiled. "You hear that dad?" He said, "she loves me." Nathan couldn't help but smile again, "I'll see you later dad, I love you."

He walked away and followed Haley to her car. "Hey buddy," he said as he got in the passenger seat. It was starting to rain again and she leaned her head back against the head rest. She put her hands on her face and let out a sigh. Nathan turned on the radio in the car and Haley jumped. "Stop doing that," she said and laughed. 'Lie in the Sound' played through her car.

They both smiled as they remembered the song they danced to. Haley began to sing along with the lyrics and Nathan listened to her.

**Oh the timing is cruel **

**Oh I need and don't want to need **

**More than I should **

**I am falling, say my name **

**And I'll lie in the sound **

**What is love, but whatever **

**My heart needs around **

**Oh my sheet is so thin **

**So I say I can't sleep because I**

**t's so very cold**

Nathan could listen to her sing all day. He knew she had an amazing voice but she was afraid to show it off. He didn't know why, she had nothing to be nervous about.

**Oh but I know what I need **

**And if you were just near to me **

**Would you go... **

**I am falling, say my name **

**And I'll lie in the sound What is love, but whatever **

**My heart needs around**

Nathan couldn't help himself. He moved closer to her. His lips met with hers and he didn't even know if she could feel it. She seemed to tense up for a second. She relaxed against his mouth and kissed him back. She knew later she wouldn't feel it but right now she could.

She didn't want to pull away from him but she had to. She needed air, and so did he. Nathan brought his hand to his mouth and he could feel his lips tingle from her kiss. But for her, she couldn't feel anything. She wanted so badly to be able to feel his kiss still.

**I am falling, say my name **

**And I'll lie in the sound **

**What is love, but whatever **

**My heart needs around And it needs you too much now**

Haley put her car in drive and drove back to her house, she didn't know what else to do at the moment.

Lucas sat at home hoping to get any news about his brother. He missed his brother and didn't know what he would do if something happened to him.

Nathan was Lucas's best friend, along with Jake. They had been best friends with Jake since the day they met in kindergarten. They also met Haley, Brooke and Peyton in kindergarten.

Lucas could tell Nathan anything. Nathan was the only one who knew about Lucas's feeling for Brooke. Everyone knew they liked each other, and they were dating non exclusively. But no one knew that he was head over heals in love with her.

There was a knock on the door and Lucas got up to answer it. He opened the door and on the other side stood Brooke Davis. "Hey," he said.

"Hey Luke."

"I was just thinking about you."

"I was thinking about you too, hence the reason I'm here. Can I come in?"

"Right, sorry." He stepped aside and made room for her to walk inside. "What's up?" he asked as they both sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't really talked a lot since Nathan, yeah, so I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm, I'm not great."

"I know, I'm so sorry, I made take me home that night and I didn't think about Nathan and I'm sorry."

"Brooke this is in no way your fault."

"I just feel so bad, because everyone's hurting and I wish I knew a way to help, but I don't and I just-"

"Brooke, stop, this isn't your fault."

"Lucas, I'm so sorry." She couldn't help but cry. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Brooke I know you're hurting too, like you said we all are."

"I just, Nathan's one of my best friends and I just I want him to come home too."

"I know, so do I."

"I feel bad for Haley."

"Yeah, me too."

"She loves him."

"Yeah, I know. He loves her too."

"I know, do you think he'll ever tell her."

"It'll probably be one of the first things he does when he comes home."

"I hope so."

"Brooke I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I, I love you."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I know we said we would do the non exclusive thing and if you don't have those same feelings for me yet, I'll wait until you do. I'd wait forever for you Brooke Davis."

"Lucas-"

"Oh God."

"What?"

"You don't have the same feelings for me, I knew it is shouldn't have said anything. There was that voice-"

"Lucas-"

"That voice that in my head that was like, 'Shut up just shut up' and I should have."

"Lucas," she said, "shut up," she laughed. He stopped talking and looked at her, "you done?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Good because I want to tell you something too."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you."

"You are?"

"Yes Lucas Scott, I'm in love with you."

He was standing next to the couch and looked down at her. "Oh good," he said and pulled her up to him. He crashed his lips on to hers and they stayed like that for the rest of the day. They were both happy to just be together. Even though things were hard, they had each other right now, to help each other through it.

Jake pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nathan's number. It went straight to his voicemail. He was worried about Nathan, but Haley said he was still alive. He didn't know whether or not to believe her or think she was crazy. Right now, he was going to believe her.

Jake got in his car and drove down to the river court. He, Nathan, Lucas and Skills played there all the time. He knew they would once Nathan was back. Jake grabbed his basketball from the back seat and walked over to the court.

He bounced the ball and shot it through the hoop. He remembered the day that Nathan found out he was going to be shooting guard for the Ravens. He was so happy and they were all happy for him.

He shot the ball a few more times and on the last on it rolled into the grass. He ran to get it, but someone got it for him and tossed it back to him. "Thanks," he said. Peyton nodded, "yeah. I went to your house, but your mom said you were here."

"Yeah, I needed to clear my head."

"Yeah, we haven't talked in a while, I don't want you to think you can't talk to me about this, I know it's hard, but I need you to talk to me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

She walked over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his neck. He dropped the ball and wrapped them around her waist. "I love you Peyton."

"I love you too. I need you to talk to me though."

"I know, I put my guard sometimes, and I don't want to be like that, but sometimes I can't help myself."

"Let me in and let me help you, because I need help too."

"I know, we all do."

"He'll come home Jake, I know Nathan. Nothing is gonna keep him from coming home."

"What if something really bad happened to him?"

"You can't think like that."

"I'm just scared for him, he's my best friend, he was gonna go to London and be a big shot writer, he was gonna tell Haley he loved her and he was gonna marry her. That was his plan since we were little. He had it all mapped out Peyton. What if that doesn't happen now?"

"It will."

"He needs to come home, he needs to, I want to be able to help him."

"You have an amazing heart Jake Jagelski."

"So do you Peyton Sawyer, and I love you so much."

"I love you too. So much."

Now I know, That I can't make you stay. But where's your heart? But where's your heart? But where's your,

Haley was at home trying to think of anything that might be able to help her find Nathan. She knew she needed to talk to Matt, but she told Jake she'd stay away from him. There was a knock her front door and she went to answer it.

**And I know. **

**There's nothing I can say. **

**To change that part. **

**To change that part. **

**To change. **

**So many, **

**Bright lights they cast a shadow, **

**But can I speak? **

**Well is it hard understanding, I'm incomplete? **

**A life that's so demanding, **

**I get so weak. **

**A love that's so demanding, I can't speak.**

Nathan walked behind her to her front door. She opened it and Damien stood on the other side. She was about to close the door when he pushed it open.

**I am not afraid to keep on living, **

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone **

**Tell me if you stay I'll be forgiven, **

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home. **

**Can you see? **

**My eyes are shining bright, **

**'Cause I'm out here, on the other side, **

**Of a jet black hotel mirror, **

**And I'm so weak. **

**Is it hard understanding? **

**I'm incomplete. **

**A love that's so demanding, **

**I get weak.**

"Damien what do you want?"

"I want you to stay out of this, Nathan is dead and you can just deal with that."

"You can say that all you want, but I know he's not. But I wish you were." He was so angry that he slapped her across the face. Nathan was seeing red and wanted to kick his ass. "Hit her again and I'll kill you, I swear to God!" Nathan shouted.

Damien grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her to him. He pulled her outside through the door and to his car. "Let go of me!" she shouted. He opened the back seat door and pushed her in it. He picked up rope off the floor of the car.

**I am not afraid to keep on living, **

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone **

**Tell me if you stay I'll be forgiven, **

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home.**

He grabbed her arms and tied them with the rope so she couldn't get them free. "Untie me!" she shouted. He tied the rope tight and slammed her door shut. He got in the front seat and drove away.

Nathan was so mad and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be able to save her, he just didn't know how.

**There's chapter 7. I hope you all don't hate me for my lack of update on this story. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Review!! Thanks **

**Em**


	8. You're a Fighter

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or The Invisible**

**Thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it! This story won't be to long, there will probably only be a few more chapters, I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Peyton: Dude, I get a call from Millicent saying you look all depressed and you're heading to the roof, and I start freaking out. What's goin on foxy?**

**Chapter 8: You're a Fighter**

Haley sat in a dark basement with duct tape over her mouth and her hands tied behind her. Her feet were bound at the ankle and she was feeling very tired. She didn't see Damien and she knew she was alone in the basement. She tried to get her hands free, but the rope was too tight.

She heard the door to the basement open and she saw light from upstairs and then it was dark again. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and she saw Matt. Her eyes followed him as he walked around the basement. He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He looked at her in the eyes and back in his she saw guilt and sadness.

"I'm sorry," he said, "this wasn't supposed to happen." He walked closer to her and looked down at her. He slowly pulled the tape off her mouth, but she didn't make a sound. "I never wanted to do this."

"Do what?" she finally asked.

"Hurt Nathan, it was Damien's idea, and I never wanted to be apart of it, but I didn't have a choice."

"Of course you did. You always have a choice Matt. You could have walked away from him, but your choice was to stay."

He hung his head and shame because he knew she was right. He never had to do it, but the truth was that he cared more about what would happen to him if he didn't. "What's he gonna do to me?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"No," he said with conviction, "I don't know what he's going to do."

"He's gonna try kill me, just like he tried to kill Nathan."

"Nathan's dead."

"No he's not, he's alive."

"I saw him die Haley. He's gone."

"No Matt, he's not."

Matt shook his head. There was no way that was true. He saw him die. He saw Damien beat him to death. He was apart of it. He was standing right there when it happened. He knew what he saw. There was no mistaking what he saw. He saw Damien West kill Nathan Scott.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Nathan stood in the kitchen watching Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake. They had been trying to get a hold of Haley, but she wasn't answering her phone. They were worried about her. "Where could she be?" Brooke asked while looking down at the floor.

"She wanted to talk to Damien," Jake spoke.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"She thinks Nathan's alive and she thinks Damien had something to do with it."

"Nathan is alive, but she shouldn't be talking to Damien."

"She might have gone to see Mouth, he might, he might have had something to do with Nathan's disappearance."

"What?" Peyton asked, "that's crazy. Why would Mouth have anything to do with any of this, he only talks to Damien when he's buying from him."

"I don't know the whole story, I just know Mouth owed Damien money and Damien thought that Mouth was the one who turned him in for that robbery."

"How does Nathan fit into that?" Brooke asked.

Jake shook his head, "I don't know."

"We need to find them," Lucas said, "I can't lose both of them, I wont."

"Luke, we'll find them," Brooke said and placed her hand on Luke's shoulder. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Nathan was his best friend and so was Haley, he knew he couldn't lose them. He didn't think he would be strong enough to deal with that.

"Damien has her," Nathan said while looking at Lucas, "do you hear me?! Haley can! Why can't you! Listen to what I'm telling you! Haley is with Damien! Why don't you go to him!?" Nathan needed a way to get their attention but he didn't know what to do.

He saw Brooke holding a glass of water. He didn't know if it would work but he went over to her and hit her hand and the glass of water dropped. "Shit," she cursed and jumped back. She looked down at the glass that shattered, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"It's ok," Lucas said and smiled, "we'll clean it up."

"Damn it," Nathan said under his breath, "come on! Now is when I really need Haley here." He saw Brooke reach into her pocket and pull out her cell phone. She dialed Haley's number and got her message again.

He walked over to her and hit the phone out of her hand. "What the hell," she said, "that wasn't me."

"What do you mean that wasn't you?" Peyton asked.

"I didn't do that, I had a firm hold on my phone, trust me."

Nathan shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at Jake and an idea came to him. When they were kids, Nathan and Jake played a game where they would sneak up on the other and hit each other on the back of the head. It was a stupid game, but they were boys. Nathan would always hit him lightly then flick him hard.

He walked up behind Jake and hit his head then flicked him in the back of the head. "Ouch," he said and rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"It felt like I just got hit in the back of the head, and flicked. Nathan used to do that all the time when-" he stopped talking when realization came to him. What if Haley was right?

"Haley says that she's been talking to him."

"What?"

"Like somehow he's talking to her. She can't hear him but she can sense him somehow. I don't really understand it, but she says he's talking to her."

"Well do you believe her?"

"I'm starting to."

Matt and Haley heard the basement door open and he quickly put the tape back over her mouth. Damien walked downstairs with Felix and Mouth behind him. Mouth felt terrible when he saw Haley. Damien said he had something to show him. He never knew it would be Haley.

Damien walked over to Haley and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey baby girl. Did you miss me?" Haley wouldn't look at him. She hated him. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "You shouldn't ignore me."

He looked back at Mouth. "Isn't this great? You're going to be responsible for what happens to her too."

"Please don't do anything to her," Mouth said. Haley's eyes met his and she tried to smile sympathetically at him. "Please Damien, don't hurt her, she didn't do anything wrong."

"She should have stayed out of this. It wasn't any of her business."

"Damien," Felix said, "maybe you should just let her go."

"So she can go to the cops? Hell no."

"Damien-"

"What?! What do you want me to do?! If I let her go, we'll go to jail, all of us!"

Jake walked into the police station and up to the desk. "I need to talk to Detective Larson or Tunney," he said.

"Jake?"

He looked up and saw Detective Larson. "I need to talk to you," he said and followed him into another room. Detective Tunney soon joined them.

"What do you need to say Jake?"

"Haley's missing."

"What?"

"We can't get a hold of her. I really think Damien West has something to do with this."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because that's what Haley told me."

"Well how does she know?"

"Nathan told her."

"I don't understand this, she says she's been talking to him, you say that too, but it's not possible if he's missing. He hasn't called her and she hasn't seen him, so Jake you tell me, how is that possible?"

"I don't even understand it really, but you have to believe me. Damien West has something to do with this."

"Jake," Detective Tunney said, "we want to believe you. We do, but without any evidence-"

"Screw that! Nathan is alive and Damien knows where he is! You should be out looking for Nathan and you're not!"

Nathan stood by Keith's grave. "Hey dad. What am I gonna do?"

"Nathan." Nathan turned and saw Keith, his dad, standing next to him. "What are doing here?"

"Talking to my son, is that aloud?"

"Well yeah, but, you know after all that's happened, nothing should shock me anymore." Keith laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "What's gonna happen?"

"You tell me."

"Dad, I don't know what's gonna happen. You know maybe it would be better for everyone if I just died."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, I mean, look what's happening, Haley's been kidnapped, I just, this has caused so much trouble, maybe I should let go, and everything would be better."

"You wanna see what would happen if you did die?"

"How?"

"Follow me," Keith turned and walked away and Nathan went after him. Soon the cemetery was turned into the quad. Students were sitting at tables talking or walking. He saw a girl with dark hair, in a short black skirt, black boots, black tank top with a long black sweater over it.

"Is that Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah."

Jake walked over and sat down next to her but she wouldn't look at him. "Hey Haley."

"Go away Jake," she said quietly still not looking at him.

"Haley, we should really talk."

"Go away."

She stood up and he followed her. "Haley-"

"I said get away from me!!"

Nathan watched the exchange between them. "She's so angry. What's wrong with her?"

"After you died, she became angry and distant. She never forgave herself for what happened to you."

"But it wasn't her fault."

"She thought it was. Nathan she's so angry because she lost her best friend. Come on."

They walked inside the school which turned into the living room of their house. Lucas sat on the couch in a sweatshirt, sweatpants and a beer in his hand. He had the TV on but he wasn't really watching it.

"He's been depressed ever since you died. He lost his brother and he's not getting over it. Like Haley, he became distant and lost everyone around him."

"What about mom?"

They went up the stairs to where her room was. They walked in and saw her sitting at the end of the bed in a robe holding a picture in her hand. She had tears brimming her eyes and she looked down at the picture.

"Mom," Nathan said and kneeled down next to her.

"She can't hear you Nate."

"I don't want them to be like this."

"Come on."

They were back in the cemetery. Haley stood in front of a grave. There was a gust of wind that caused a few strands of her dark hair to fall in front of her eyes. She hugged the long sweater closer to her body. Nathan stood next to her and tucked the strands of hair behind her ear.

He looked down at the grave she stood in front of.

Nathan Royal Scott

May 23, 1990 - February 18, 2008

Best Friend, Brother and Son

May the Road Rise Up To Meet You

"This is too weird."

"Lets go see Jake."

They walked into Jake's house and up to his room. Jake sat at his computer and looked at pictures of him, Nathan and their friends. He turned the computer off and sat down on his bed. He saw his guitar in the corner of the room.

He picked it up and played a few notes. He shook his head and threw the guitar across the room. He broke into pieces on the floor. "Why would he do that?"

"He's depressed, like everyone else." Keith turned and walked out the door with Nathan behind him.

They were in Haley's room and she was sitting on her bed in all black like she had been before. "Haley."

"She can't hear you."

"Yes she can!"

"No, she can't."

"Haley!" she still wouldn't look in his direction. She stood up and went into her bathroom. She opened a draw and pulled out a bottle of anti-depressants. She opened it and poured about 8 into her hand. "What is she doing?" Nathan asked.

"Numbing the pain." They watched as she poured about 4 more into her hand. "I don't want see this," Nathan said. Haley popped them into her mouth and swallowed them. "I don't want to watch her do this."

Nathan closed his eyes and shook his head, willing these images to go away. When he opened them he was back in front of Keith's grave with him standing beside him. "You wanted to see what it would be like if you died."

"I'm tired, I'm fading, I don't know what to do."

"Fight through this. That's what you do and that's who you are, you're a fighter, Nathan."

"I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"You have to."

**'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Your a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you  
to the places where all the things meet yeah**

"I don't wanna die."

"Good, coz you won't."

**No change,  
I can't change I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no**

"I have to go," Keith said, "but you need to keep fighting."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know. But I have to, I was just supposed to show you what life would be like."

Nathan felt tears sting his eyes and his dad hugged him. "I miss you Dad."

"I miss you too Nathan."

**Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds  
that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind,  
I feel free now  
But the airways are clean  
and there's nobody singing to me now  
**

"Please don't go." Keith pulled away from his son, "please," Nathan pleaded with him.

"Bye Nathan, I love you. keep fighting." Nathan closed his eyes again and when he opened them Keith was gone

**No change,  
I can't change I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change I can't change**

Nathan knew now, more than ever he had to fight to stay alive.

**'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money, then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you  
to the places where all the things meet yeah**

Haley sat in the basement with Damien, Matt, Felix and Mouth. Damien stood up and said, "Matt, Mouth come on let's go." They followed him without hesitation. Mouth looked back at Haley, 'I'm sorry,' he mouth and she nodded.

"Felix watch her," Damien said before he left.

Damien had been gone for about 30 minutes and Haley needed a way to get out.

Felix walked over to Haley and pulled the tape off her mouth. "What are you doing?" she asked. He went behind her and untied her hands. He let her untie her ankles. He helped her stand up because she was still weak. "You need to leave," he said.

"Why are you helping me."

"Because, you need to find Nathan." He pulled a gun out of his back pocket and placed it in her hand. "Go, before he comes back."

She made her way over to the stairs and made sure the gun's safety was on and put it in her pocket. She used her sweatshirt to cover it. She quickly made her way outside. Felix was still watching making sure she made it without Damien saw her.

She knew what she had to do. She had to save him.

**You know I can't change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change**

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
(It justs sex and violence melody and silence)  
(Been down)  
(Ever been down)  
That you've ever been down  
That you've ever been down

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I hope you all liked it. The song is Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve. Please review!!**


	9. The Silence is Pleasing

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or The Invisible**

**Thanks all for your reviews on the last chapter, they inspired me to update today! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, it's definitely one of my favorites.**

**Chapter 9: The Silence is Pleasing**

Damien was at home when he got a call that he was needed at the police station for questioning. He drove down there with Matt and Mouth. They sat in the car outside waiting for him.

Haley left the basement. She went to Lucas and Nathan's house. She rang the doorbell and Lucas answered it. "Haley!" he yelled and pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried about you, where were you?"

"No where."

"Don't lie to me."

"It's not a big deal Luke."

Brooke, Peyton and Jake walked out to the front door and saw them. "Haley," Brooke said, "where were you? We were calling."

"Sorry, I didn't have my phone. Actually I came her to talk to Jake real quick," she said and looked at him. He nodded, "ok, can you guys give us a minute please?" he asked them. The three of them went back in the house and Jake looked at Haley. "Where the hell were you?"

"Damien took me."

"Where?"

"I don't even really know."

"How'd you get out?"

"Felix let me go."

Jake shook his head, "that doesn't make him a good guy."

"I know. I need to find Damien."

"Haley, no! Please don't."

"He won't hurt me."

"And how do you know that." She made sure no one was around to see. She lifted up her sweatshirt and showed him the gun in her front pocket. "Where did you get that?"

"Felix. He told me to run, but I'm done running. I'm gonna find him, Jake, with or without your help."

He let out a sigh and hung his head before looking back up at her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to Mouth."

"Ok, I will, but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Be careful."

"I will."

"Like boy in the plastic bubble careful."

She laughed and hugged him tightly. "I will, I promise you that."

"I'll call you later if I find out anything."

"Ok, same," she turned and walked down the stairs and then turned back to him, "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She kept walking and pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" the person said. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Haley?"

"Where are you?" she asked again.

"Outside the police station, the cops are questioning Damien."

"Don't leave, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Haley-"

"Matt, just do what I tell you." She hung up before he could say anything else. She made her way down to the police station as quick as she could. She saw Damien's car outside next to the sidewalk. She got in the back and Mouth and Matt turned and looked at her.

"How did you get out?" Matt asked.

"Felix."

She put her hood on and sat farther down in the seat so Damien wouldn't see her. He got in the driver seat and noticed that both Mouth and Matt were sitting up front. "This is cozy," he said.

Haley sat up and pressed the gun into Damien's shoulder. "Miss me baby boy?" she asked. She looked at Mouth and Matt, "get out, I don't want you guys to be apart of this." They did what she said without hesitation.

**Ah, She's an eight ball,  
She's a'rollin faster than a white wall,  
She's got an avalanche packed into a snowball,  
She's a losin all the links,  
She's like a stonewall,  
She's loaded up,  
**

"You gonna shoot me outside a police station?"

"If you want? Or you could do what I tell you to, and drive."

He started the car and drove to where she instructed him. "How did you even get out?"

"Felix let me go."

"He always did have a thing for you."

**She's the underdog,  
Gonna take a mighty swipe  
At the high horse,  
While'a sippin on her tricks  
In a pitfall,  
Makin eyes at the girls like bullfrogs,  
I'm telling you, sir,**

He drove to a wooded area and stopped by a cliff. They both got out of the car and she still pointed the gun at him. "Walk," she told him. He did what she said and walked toward the edge of the cliff then stopped. "I didn't tell you to stop."

"You won't shoot me."

**She's comin up from,  
comin up from, comin up,  
comin up from behind,**

"Trust me Damien, you don't want to piss me off."

**Yeah,  
She's comin up from,  
comin up from, comin up,  
comin up from behind,**

You'd like her hanging  
Like a sneaker on a live wire, dangling,  
While your Wall Street pockets are jangling  
With the hollow jackpot of your rich kid games,  


Mouth got home and went to his room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled out a prescription bottle. Nathan stood by watching. "Mouth, no what are you doing?" He poured them into his hand and swallowed them.

Nathan could tell he was getting drowsy. "No Mouth, you need to stay awake! Mouth you're the only chance I've got damn it!" Mouth laid on his bed and closed his eyes and started to shake when the drugs instantly hit his system.

Nathan looked next to him and saw Mouth standing next to him. "Nathan?" Mouth asked then looked down at his bed where he was laying. "Am I dead?"

"No, not yet. Mouth where's my body?!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Mouth," Nathan put his hands on his shoulders, "you need to tell me!"

"It's all my fault!"

"No, just tell me where my body is." Mouth's eyes filled with tears and he cried, "you were the only friend I had!"

"That's not true, but I need to know where my body is, I'm still alive Mouth."

Mouth's bedroom door opened and Jake ran in. He saw Mouth laying on his bed and went over to him. "Mouth!" he yelled and tried to wake him up. "Come on buddy, you need to wake up!" he yelled.

"Mouth," Nathan said, "I know you're in shock right now, but you need to tell me where my body is!"

**It's a longshot,  
She's got a troop and a tongue for a slingshot,  
But she's takin' steady aim  
At the bigshots,  
It's hard to miss the rolling-polies  
On the blacktop,  
You better watch your turf,**

"Why are you trying so hard Haley?" Damien asked, "he's dead, I killed him myself."

"He's not dead!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do ok? Now tell me where his body is!"

**She's comin up from,  
comin up from, comin up,  
comin up from behind,**

Yeah,  
She's comin up from,  
comin up from, comin up,  
comin up from behind,

You had her hanging  
Like a sneaker on a live wire, dangling,  
While your golden-lined pockets were jangling  
With the hollow jackpot of your wretched games,  


"You better hurry up Hales."

"What are you talking about?"

"That water's gonna come in fast and wash his body away."

Realization hit her and she knew where his body was. She turned and went in the direction of his car. "Haley!" Damien yelled. She turned and saw him with a gun pulled and pointed at her. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit her side and she fell to the ground.

He got up and was about to head to his car and leave her for dead.

**She caught your sick lie,  
It's creepin in the shadow of your white smile,  
Lurking underneath the cover of your bedroom eyes,  
Well, you're greasin' up the lance for your small-fry,**

You wanna talk it up, do you?  
Well you're floatin like a royal balloon -- oh,  
Your ego's swollen to the size of the moon, well,  
I think you found somebody to cut you down to size.  
Well well,

Yeah,  
She's comin up from behind,  
She's comin up from behind,

Yeah,  
She's comin up from behind,  
She's comin up from behind...

Haley sat up as best she could and pulled her gun out and shot him. She hit his shoulder and he fell to the ground in pain. She struggled to stand and made her way to the car. She got in and drove to the dam where the water would be let out.

She held her hand to the side trying to keep from bleeding.

**Through a thin layer of rubber  
and a thick rusted armour of drunken lust  
I think when our clothes were on  
We had a different image of what this was supposed to be**

Here's what I intended  
Here is the truth  
So here's what I intended  
Here is the truth  


Mouth finally told Nathan where his body was and Nathan made his way to the dam. He stood on a bridge and looked for any sign of his body. He saw his body laying over the rocks and he ran down there as fast as he could.

Mouth had mumbled something to Jake about where Nathan's body was. Jake called 911 and an ambulance took Mouth to the hospital. Jake told Detective Tunney and Larson where Nathan's body was. They hurried to get down there. They were trying their best to keep the water from being let out.

They had 10 minutes to find his body before the water let out.

Nathan ran down to where his body was and saw how beaten and bruised he was. He tried to pull his body off the rocks. He looked up and saw that the water was being let out. He tried to pull his body, but he was weak and tired.

He heard sirens and saw an ambulance and cops.

Detective Tunney took binoculars and was looking for his body. "There he is!" she yelled when she saw his body on the rocks.

The water was flooding around him and cops soon showed up near the rocks to pull his body out. Nathan moved so they could get his body. He looked up at the bridge and saw a dark red car. He saw Haley standing near it.

They put him in the ambulance and Nathan rode along with them. It was so weird to see his body.

Karen Scott sat on her couch in her living room with Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. The phone rang and she immediately answered it. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Scott, this is Detective Tunney."

"Do you have any news?"

"We found Nathan. He's alive."

Haley sat in the car with her hand on her wound. She was still at the dam. The sun was setting and it was dark when a cop came up to the window. He knocked on the window and she rolled it down. "Ma'am are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He saw blood on her hand. "Ma'am I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the car.

"I can't," she said, "I have to be somewhere." She started the car again and he tried to stop her but she drove away fast before he could do anything.

She drove as fast as she could to the hospital.

She walked through a dark alley to the back entrance of the hospital. She walked in and it was dark and no one was around. There was a large staircase that led up to the rooms.

Nathan stood at the top of the stairs and he saw her. "Haley," he said. She turned and looked up at the stairs. She couldn't see him but she could hear him and she knew he was there. "I'm up here," he said. She walked up the stairs and followed where he lead her.

Detective Larson and Detective Tunney stood in the hallway. Haley and Nathan both knew that if they saw her she wouldn't be able to go see Nathan. And they both knew that she was the only one who would be able to get him to wake up.

"Wait," Nathan said when he saw the and she stopped walking and waited in one of the hallways.

Detective Larson looked over at the hallway but didn't see anyone. "What?" Detective Tunney asked. He shook his head, "nothing."

The two of them continued down the hall and Nathan and Haley walked down another hallway that lead to Nathan's room.

Haley walked down the hall and saw Jake, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Karen. "Haley," Peyton said when she saw the blood on her. "What happened?" Jake asked and went to her side quickly.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," Karen said, "you need to see a doctor."

"No, I need to talk to Nathan, please."

"Haley he's in a coma," Brooke said, "we don't know when he'll wake up."

"Please let me talk to him. Please you don't understand I need to."

"Go ahead Haley," Lucas said and smiled at her.

"Thank you." She looked at all of them and went into Nathan's room.

**The soundtrack to our meeting  
Fills the awkward spaces between our strained breathing  
And now the only thing between  
Between the two of us  
Is your blood and our sweat**

So here's what I intended  
Here is the truth  
And here's what I intended  
Here is the truth (the truth, the truth)  
Here is truth  
Here is the truth  
Here is..

I'll disguise this whining with melody  
I hope that it leaves, leaves you intrigued  
I hope you feel, you feel what i did at the time that this was..

Well the silence is pleasing  
Between our breathing  
Now its over with  
This is not what I intended

She saw him laying in the bed and his eyes were closed. He had a black eye and was bruised all over his body. She walked over to him and sat in the chair next to his bed. "Nathan," she said, "I really need you to wake up. There's something I haven't told you and I really need to tell you."

She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "I love you so much. I don't when it happened, but I fell for you and I don't regret it at all. I should have told you before, but you were with Rachel. And as much as I hated it, if it made you happy, I wanted that for you. But I want you to know how I feel, I love you so much Nathan."

She felt a pain shoot through her so she held her wound tighter. Nathan stood by watching her talk to him. He smiled before he faded away.

Nathan's eyes opened and he looked at Haley. "Hi," he said. She smiled, "hi."

"I heard what you said," he told her in a hoarse weak voice.

"It's true."

"You wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"I love you too." She smiled and moved closer to him. She pressed her lips against his lightly. He wouldn't have that so put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her deeper.

He looked down at her side and saw her blood covered hand and her stained shirt. "What happened?" he asked. "Damien," she replied.

"I'll kick his ass."

"No, you won't. Look where it got you last time." He smiled at her and she winced in pain. "Haley, you need to tell a doctor."

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Karen all walked in to see him. Haley squeezed his hand and moved away from him so that they could all see him. She stood by the chairs away from his bed and slumped down to the ground.

"Haley," he said when he saw her, "what's wrong?"

Jake went over to her and held her against him, "Haley? Shit, she's losing a lot of blood. Peyton, get the doctor." She ran out of the room to get the doctor.

Haley looked back over Nathan and smiled weakly. "I'll be ok," she whispered before closing her eyes and letting darkness wash over her.

**Don't hate me! I know I left you on a cliffhanger, but I'll update soon! Please review and let me know what you all think about this chapter! Thanks**

**Songs:**

**Coming Up From Behind- Marcy's Playground**

**Thin Layer- The Honorary Title**


	10. The Worst Is Over Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or the Invisible**

**Thanks all for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you read and reviewed, and I know you're all happy that they found Nathan, I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: The Worst Is Over Now**

It had been a week since Nathan was found. It had also been a week since Haley had to be admitted to the hospital. She'd lost so much blood and was now in a coma. She'd been out for a week. Nathan knew she would be ok, she had to. She believed in him, so he had to do the same for her.

Nathan sat next to her bed. He held her hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles. Nathan hated Damien so much for what he'd done. Not what he'd done to him but what he'd done to Haley. He wanted to kill him, or at the very least kick the crap out of him. But he made a promise to Haley that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Everyday Nathan sat in the chair next to Haley's bed. The only way he would leave was so the doctors could look at her. Other than that, he was always next to her bed. He slept in that chair every night, he didn't want to miss the chance of being there when she woke up.

Lucas walked through the doors of the ICU and into Haley's room. "Hey," he said quietly to Nathan. Nathan looked up at him but didn't say anything he just nodded. "How is she today?"

Nathan just shrugged and didn't take his eyes off of Haley. Lucas sat in the chair on the other side of the bed. He looked at his brother's blood shot eyes, "why don't you go home and sleep for a while, I'll call you later."

"No," he said still not looking at him. "Nate," Lucas said, "I really think-"

"I said no," Nathan said.

"I know what you said, but I really think you should."

"I'm not leaving her."

Nathan looked back down at Haley's hand in his. He couldn't believe he was there right now. He should be somewhere with her, anywhere but here. She didn't deserve this. All she did was try to find him and now she was fighting for her life.

After he'd woken up he was so happy that she was there and that she loved him. He wanted to spend his entire life with her and now the chance of that, seemed to slip farther away from him.

Lucas stood up and kissed Haley's forehead before heading out of the room and into the waiting area. Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Karen were all in there waiting for any news. "He's a mess," Lucas said and sat next to Brooke.

She grabbed his hand in hers and held it tight. "Did he say anything?"

"Barely. I told him he should go home for a little bit but he won't leave her."

Brooke was so worried for Haley. She didn't know what she would do if she lost one of her best friends. She'd just gotten one back and now it seemed like another would be taken away.

Jake felt like this was all his fault. He should have been with her. Maybe if he had been then this wouldn't have happened. He told her not to talk to Damien and to just stay away from him but she wouldn't. He should have made her, or at least gone with her. He hated himself. He was sure Nathan hated him too for letting it happen.

Nathan sat next to Haley and tried to hold back his tears and be strong for her. "Hey baby," he said, "I miss you. I'm trying to be really strong for you, but it's hard. You don't even know how much I miss you, and I need you." He looked down at her face moved a strand of hair out of her face. "I don't know how you were so strong for me. I can barely make it through this. I know you can hear me, I know you can. Just like I knew you could hear me then. Just prove to me that you can hear me." A tear fell from his eye and down his cheek. "Just move one of your fingers, just move on of your beautiful fingers and show me you're still with me."

He looked down at their hands and hers remained motionless. He kissed it once more before getting up and walking out to the waiting room. Brooke looked up and saw Nathan walk out for the first time in days. "Nate," she said and went over to him, "something happen?"

He shook his head and sat down on the couch next to his brother. Brooke walked into Haley's room and saw her in the hospital bed. "Hey buddy," she said and sat down in the chair Nathan had previously occupied. "I hope you know what a great guy you have." She smiled and said, "I remember when we were young and we would talk about how you would marry Nathan and I would marry Lucas and we'd be sisters." She laughed at the memory, "well that can't happen if you don't wake up."

"Do you remember Jeremy Jacobs from 4th grade. He had the biggest crush on you. Remember on Valentines Day when we had to hand out those stupid valentines and he gave chocolate hearts with his and you were the only one who got two? He was so irritating." She smiled as she pictured it. "Or that time he tried to pass you a note in a paper ball and Mrs. Jackson saw and made you throw it away before you got to read it. I wonder what it said."

"I know that Nathan hated him because he liked you. Lucas told me about that. You need to wake up so we can talk about this stuff. I need my best friend back." She wiped away a tear from her eye and looked back at Haley. "Nathan needs you Hales. He hasn't gone home for a week, actually he hasn't left your room for a week. He's in the waiting room right now, and that's the first time I've seen him out of here in a while."

Brooke finished talking to Haley and walked out to the waiting room. She saw that Nathan was gone and she was surprised. "Where's Nathan?"

"He left," Jake said.

"Where'd he go?"

"We don't know, he said that he need time to be alone." Brooke came and sat down next to Lucas. She rested her head on his shoulder and tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Nathan stood at the dam where his body was found. He looked down at the water pouring out. He wanted Haley to wake up so bad.

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**

"Why'd you have to let her save me?!" he yelled and it echoed. "Why did you let her be apart of this?! Huh?! If she hadn't heard me then Damien would have never hurt her! Then I wouldn't be here and she wouldn't be in the hospital almost dead!"

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

Nathan let the tears spill out of his eyes. "Why did you have this happen God?" he let out a deep breath and continued, "she doesn't deserve this. Haley is a good person, and she doesn't deserve this. I know you let me live and you saved me, but Haley saved me long before this. There has to be a miracle left for her. Please."

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

"There is."

Nathan turned and saw Peyton standing not that far from her. "I thought you might come here," she said and walked closer to him.

"I just want her to wake up Peyton."

"I know."

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

"This is all my fault," he said, "I should have left her out of this but I made her talk to Damien and I should have left her out of it."

"What are you talking about Nathan?"

"I did talk to her while I was, whatever I was. She was the only one that could hear me. I don't know how to explain it, but it's true. I know you probably think I'm crazy, and I doubt you believe me-"

"I do."

"What am I gonna do Peyton?"

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

She walked over to him and hugged him. "Nathan I know she'll be ok. I know right now, it doesn't seem like it, but I promise she'll be ok. She's a fighter."

"That's what my dad said about me."

"You talked to your dad?"

"Yeah, I know I sound insane, but it's true."

"I think that's really cool Nate."

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Well I've always thought you were crazy."

"Funny Sawyer."

"I know I am. Come on Nate, let's go. Haley's waiting for you to come back so she can wake up. I know her, she'll make it through this."

"I hope so coz I can't live without her in my life."

"You really love her don't you?"

"More than anything."

Jake walked into Haley's room. It was know his turn to see Haley. "Hey Hales," he said and sat beside her. "I feel like this is all my fault." He looked at her injured body and shook his head, "I should have protected you and I know that you'll probably hate me once you wake up. I'm really sorry."

"You've probably heard this or maybe you know if you have whatever happened to Nathan going on with you, but anyway, he's a mess without you. He hasn't left you in a week and he's been in that chair since you got to this room. He's not giving up on you and I want you to know that none of us are."

Jake grabbed Haley's hand and gave it a squeeze before going out of her room. "I'll see you when you wake up," he said from next to the door. He walked out and Nathan was with Peyton sitting in the chair. Peyton got up from her spot and went over to Jake. "Hey, anything?"

"No, she's still the same."

"I'm gonna go see her," she turned and looked at Nathan, "Nate, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, totally go ahead."

Peyton walked into Haley's room as someone walked in to the waiting room. Brooke looked up and saw Matt. "Matt," she said and Nathan looked at him with a death glare, "maybe you should-"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Nathan asked as he stood and made his way over to the blonde haired boy. "Nathan, look I just wanted to see-"

"I don't give a damn, this is all your fault, you didn't do anything to stop Damien!"

"Nathan, I wanted to but you have to understand, I was scared, I never wanted any of this to happen to Haley, you have to know that."

"Well it's a little late for that, it already happened. She could die! Do you get that?!"

"Yes and I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen, I swear to God!"

"Did you do anything to stop Damien when he took Haley?"

"No."

"What about when he shot her? What about then?"

"No."

"What about the night he almost killed me?! Huh! What about then?! Oh no wait, you beat me up to didn't you!"

Lucas walked over to Nathan and tried to pull him away from Matt, "Nate, come on, don't." Nathan looked at Matt still angry that he was there. "Stay away from her, you and Felix."

Nathan pulled his arm away from Lucas and walked out of the waiting room and into the hospital's chapel. Jake got up from his spot and followed him.

Peyton stood next to Haley's bed. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Hey Hales," she said, "I'd ask you how you're doing but it seems kinda pointless." She looked around the room, "I hate hospitals, they really suck. You know that though."

She sat down in the chair and looked down at her own hands. She twirled a ring on her finger and tried her hardest not to cry. "I hope you know how great Nathan is. You know I don't think I've ever seen him like this. Not even when his dad died. I think the only person who's seen him like that is you. He lets you in Hales, so you need to wake up. He needs you. We all need you."

**Dancing in the alleyway,  
Waiting for someone to say,  
Come and dance with me  
Rains a little everyday,  
Keeps a smile on my face,  
But I hurt inside...**

Nathan sat in one of the pews in the chapel and the door opened and Jake walked in. "Hey," he said. "Hi," Nathan said. Jake walked over to him and sat down next to him. "This is pretty fucked up," Jake said, "oh, sorry," he said and looked upwards. Nathan laughed quietly, "only you would swear in a chapel then ask for forgiveness."

"Well it feels weird."

"This whole thing is fucked up, Jake."

"I know."

Nathan put his head in his hands and sighed. "I can't believe this is happening. It just seems like a nightmare. There's no way this is happening. She doesn't deserve this."

"I know."

**I've gone crazy...  
Please forgive me...  
I've gone crazy,  
I'm so sorry...  
**

"What if she doesn't wake up? What am I gonna do?"

"Nate, you can't think like that, you know how Haley is, she'll wake up."

"But what happens if she doesn't?"

"I don't know what happens then."

"I can't live without her Jake. I'm not strong enough."

**Pour my heart into the dust,  
Step aside and watch it rust,  
You don't need to bury me,  
I've buried myself...  
**

The door to the chapel opened and Peyton rushed in. "Nathan."

**I've gone crazy...  
Please forgive me...  
I've gone crazy,  
I'm so sorry...**

Nathan hurried down the hall to Haley's room. He walked in and saw Haley in bed, awake. He had tears spilling out of his eyes, "hi," he said.

She smiled weakly at him, "hi."

He hurried over to her and kissed her on the lips. He didn't want to pull away because he was afraid she would disappear. He finally did pull away when they needed air. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Hales. Please don't do that anymore."

"I'll promise if you do."

"I promise. God Haley, I love you so much." She smiled and said, "I love you too, so much Nathan."

**Then a voice above the rest,  
Calls my name so gracefully,  
And as I heard, it said,  
A hole was filled in me.**

"I have something I want to ask you."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

**Angels in the alleyway  
Lift me up and said,  
Follow me my son I'll show you the way**

Angels in the alleyway...  
The angels in the alleyway, they're always listening,

Angels in the alleyway...

**Let me know what you think! I love your reviews!**


	11. You and I

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or The Invisible**

**Ok guys, this is the last chapter! I hope you all liked this story and thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad to actually get one of my stories done since I have some huge number to work on, but what can I say? I get an idea, I write it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 11: You and I**

"I could have sworn you just asked me to marry you."

He laughed, "I did."

"What?"

"I love you Haley, and I want to marry you."

"Nathan, love you too, so much, you know that, but, you want to get married? We're in high school. People don't get married in high school. I mean, that's just, it's not normal."

"And neither are we Hales. I'm not normal, what I feel for you isn't normal, but I love the feeling and I don't want it to stop. And if you haven't noticed, these last two weeks, haven't been exactly normal. I don't ever want to be normal with you Haley."

"Nate, I know this hasn't been normal, but what if it drives apart? Or-"

"It won't. I swear that nothing could ever drive us apart. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you forever."

"Nathan I want that too-"

"Then why can't forever start now?"

She bit her bottom lip nervously and looked at him. She saw the love in his eyes and she knew he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She loved him more than anything and she knew he was the one. "Ok," she said and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Yes." He smiled and captured her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and begged for entrance to her mouth. She granted it and her tongue fought with his. They pulled away when they needed air, "say it," he said.

"I want to marry you Nathan Scott."

"I love you Haley James, soon to be Scott."

Haley was discharged from the hospital a few days later and she, Brooke and Peyton started plans on Haley and Nathan's wedding. Brooke was her maid of honor and Peyton would be her other bridesmaid. Lucas was of course his brother's best man and Jake a groomsman.

Nathan couldn't believe that Haley had agreed to marry him. It seemed to good to be true, but it was true. She loved him and she was going to marry him. He loved her so much and he didn't know what he would have done if he'd lost her. He didn't even want to think about it.

Everyone was shocked when they heard they wanted to get married. Everyone was happy for them though. Nathan was worried about what his mom would say. Would she be angry? Would she try to stop the wedding? Those thoughts plagued his mind before he told her about their plans to get married. Fortunately she was happy for them. Yes, like everyone she was shocked, but she was happy.

Brooke was ecstatic! She wanted to make the dress and help plan the wedding and make the bridesmaids' dresses. She wanted to basically do everything. If Haley didn't know any better, she would have sworn Brooke was planning her own wedding. Haley knew she was happy for her.

Peyton was happy too. She always knew that Nathan and Haley would end up together. Everyone knew that. It just took longer than they thought. When she heard about their engagement, she was surprised, but happy. She figured they would be together but she didn't know that meant they would get married.

Lucas and Jake felt the same way. Jake was right when he said the first thing Nathan would do when he was found was tell Haley that he loved her. Lucas knew his brother and he knew that when he wanted something, he went for it. Haley was shy about going for what she wanted but Nathan wasn't. So since he wanted her, he got her.

Nathan and Haley had found an apartment for themselves and they were in the process of unpacking. Haley stood in their bedroom next to the bed looking at pictures. "Hey," she heard from the door. She turned and saw Nathan. She smiled, "hi."

"It's kinda weird being in your room, while you know I'm here."

"Yeah, about that, how many times did you spy on me?"

"All the time."

"Pervert."

"Hey, you're the one who changed in front of me."

"Nathan!"

"I'm just kidding," he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her back and she looked up at him. "So you didn't watch me?"

"I watched you, but I only saw you changing once."

"Nathan!"

"I looked away all the other times.'

"Yeah I'll bet."

"It's true, I swear!" She smiled at him and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. "I can't believe we're getting married."

"I know, I can't wait to marry you."

"Me too, I love you."

"I love you too."

"You better."

A few hours later the two of them sat on the couch in the living room watching TV. Haley rested her head against his chest. There was something in the back of her mind that had been bothering her, but she didn't know if she wanted to bring it up. "Ok, what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"You know me to well."

"Where's your head at Hales?"

"I was just thinking, what happened to Damien?"

"He's in jail Hales, we don't ever have to worry about him again. They got him on attempted murder, for both you and me."

"I could have killed him Nate."

"He almost killed you."

"And you."

"We don't have to worry about him."

"I know."

Haley rested her head against his shoulder again and looked back at the TV. Her bottom lip was wedged between her teeth and she couldn't help but think, _maybe I should pay him a visit._

The next morning Haley woke up and drove to Tree Hill prison. Damien was there for the time being, until his trial, he was being tried as an adult. Haley told the guards who she was there to see. She sat down on the stool behind the plexi glass window. A few minutes later a guard escorted Damien in. He sat on the bench across from her and she picked up the phone to speak to him.

"Well, well, Haley James."

"Shut up Damien."

"Feisty, you see that's why I always liked you Hales."

"I said shut up. I came her for a reason and it wasn't to listen to you. I wanted you to know, I'm not afraid of you anymore. You may have scared everyone before, but I'm not afraid of you anymore. You can't do anything to me and you wanna know why? Because I have the satisfaction of knowing I could have killed you. You remember don't you? I'll bet you do."

Damien sat there listening to what she was saying. No one had ever talked to him like that before. "And you remember all of the, 'Nathan's dead, you might as well stop looking, I killed him myself' shit? Well I just have on last thing to say to you before I leave, and that's, I told you so." She hung up the phone before getting up and walking away before he could say anything to her.

She walked outside and got in her car. She started the engine and drove away. She had finally told Damien what she really thought. She wasn't going to hold that in any longer. She wanted him to live with the fact that she moved on from what he'd done. She wasn't going to hold that with her anymore.

If she was going to move on from everything, she needed him to know that he had no power over her anymore.

_Two weeks later_

Haley stood in a room looking at herself in the narrow mirror. She wore a silk white dress the stopped just above the knee. It had a modest V neck and her hair was pulled up in a French twist with a few pieces of hair framing her face. She had on a pair of simple white shoes and her make up was very natural. The door opened and Brooke walked in with Peyton behind her.

They wore red strapless dresses that also stopped just above the knee. Brooke had made all of the dresses for them. Brooke's hair was swept to one side of her neck and curled and held with bobby pins. Peyton's hair was straightened and pulled up. They all looked beautiful. "Hey," Haley said as she saw her friends walk up next to her.

"Hey H. James soon to be Scott," Brooke said and smiled.

"We just wanted to come see how you were doing, wanted to make sure you weren't going to pull a runaway bride," Peyton joked. Haley smiled and shook her head, "never."

"Well, we gotta go out and greet the guests, but we'll see ya out there," Brooke hugged her and then so did Peyton. Haley smiled and looked back at herself in the mirror after the door shut.

She thought about how she knew she was making the right decision. She loved Nathan more than anything and she knew she wanted to spend her life with him. No one ever made her as happy as he did. He made her see the silver lining in things and she loved that about him.

She couldn't think of anyone who could make her as happy. There was a knock on the door followed by Lucas and Jake walking in. "Oh, sorry Princess, I was looking for my friend Haley," Lucas said. Haley smiled and hugged both of them. Jake looked at the table that had make up and hair products on it. "Did it take all of that to make you look like that?" he asked.

Haley hit him in the arm with the back of her hand, "hey! I'll have you know, Brooke, Peyton and I all got ready in here."

"Well you look really beautiful Hales."

"You really do," Lucas agreed.

"Thanks Jake, BIL."

"Bill?" Lucas asked, "did you forget my name?"

"Brother in law? Hello."

"Yeah, Luke, jeez," Jake said.

"Oh like you knew what it meant," Lucas said and looked at Jake. Haley smiled at her two bickering best friends. "Well we're gonna head out there," Lucas said, "we'll see you out there," he kissed her forehead and turned towards the door.

"You really look great Hales, congratulations," Jake said and kissed her cheek before following her out.

Nathan stood in a room where he and Jake and Luke had gotten ready. The door opened and Brooke and Peyton walked in. "Hey Nate," Peyton said and they walked over to him. "Hey," he said, "how's my girl?"

"Gorgeous," Brooke said, "wait until you see her."

"She always looks gorgeous."

"That's true."

"Nervous?" Peyton asked.

"No, I just wait until she's all mine."

"You two are so cute," Brooke said, "I mean really, we were wondering how long it would take until you two got together."

"Seriously, it took you guys long enough, but I'll have you know I won the bet," Peyton stated proudly.

"You guys were betting on this?"

"Duh," they replied in unison. He smiled and hugged his two friends before they went back out to where they would soon walk down the aisle.

Nathan smiled thinking about how Haley would soon be his wife. He couldn't wait to start his life with her. He loved her more than anything in the entire world. He would have given anything to be with her always. He knew they were forever.

Nathan walked outside to the grassy spot near the beach. He could hear the waves crashing against the shore and he looked at all of the people sitting waiting for Haley to walk down the aisle.

Lucas and Jake walked out and stood next to him. Lucas patted him on the shoulder. Nathan smiled at both of them before 'We Are Man And Wife' by Michelle Featherstone began to play. Brooke and Peyton walked down the aisle toward them. "Want to make it a dual ceremony Luke?" Brooke asked playfully. Peyton smiled and winked at Nathan before smiling at Nathan.

Soon everyone stood when they saw Haley and her father. Nathan felt like the breath literally got knocked out of his lungs when he saw her. She looked beautiful. She smiled as she made her way towards him. He dad kissed her forehead as he gave her away to her soon to be husband.

He smiled at her and took both of her hands in his. The priest smiled at the two of them before he began to speak, "there are many things that I could say to Nathan and Haley, but they have chosen to express their love in their own words. Haley," he said and motioned for Haley to speak.

She looked into Nathan's eyes before she began to speak to him, "Nathan, when you asked me to marry you, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to be the one you chose to spend your life with. Sometimes I still can't believe it. I love you more than there are even words to express. You are the only person I could ever spend my life with. With you I feel a stillness and a calm wash over me. I find myself being more brave when I'm with you. You make me brave. Today, I vow, to love you forever and devote my life to making you as happy as you have made me."

Nathan smiled at her brought his hand up to wipe away a stray tear from her cheek. "Nathan," the priest said. Nathan looked back at her and said, "Um, I didn't really know what to write because I knew that when I saw you today, my heart would just automatically know what to saw, and it did." He laughed quietly and she smiled at him, "Haley, I feel that same stillness when I'm with you. Sometimes when I'm with you my hearts swells with pride because, I know that this amazing women, chose to be with me. She chose to spend her life eternally with me. At times I feel like I'm gonna wake up and this will only be a dream. But even if it was, I know that my feelings for you would stay the same. I've always loved you, and I know that I always will. I promise to you today, to love you always and forever."

The priest smiled as he finished and said, "I'm happy to present Nathan and Haley Scott, Nathan, you may kiss your bride." Nathan smiled and seized Haley's lips in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hand went to the back of his head holding him to her. Their guests applauded the happy couple and Nathan rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Mrs. Scott."

"I love you too, Mr. Scott."

Soon everyone was at the reception for Nathan and Haley. They talked to the guests and everyone told them how happy they were for them and congratulated them. Soon it was time for their first dance. Haley had left Nathan in charge of picking the song.

They walked out to the dance floor hand in hand. So what song did you pick anyway?" The soft sounds of a piano playing filled the room and she smiled up at him. "I love this song."

"Well I had a little help," they both looked over at Brooke and Peyton and smiled at them.

**Here we are  
On earth together  
It's you and I  
God has made us fall in love  
It's true  
I've really found  
Someone like you**

Haley rested her head against his chest. He took her hand and put it over her his heart and said, "you feel that?"

"Yeah."

"You make my heart race Haley James Scott."

**Will it stay  
The love you feel for me  
Will you say  
That you will be by my side  
To see me through  
Until my life is through  
Well in my mind  
We can conquer the world  
In love you and I  
You and I, you and I...  
**

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"I really don't think that's possible."

**I'm glad  
At least in my life  
I've found someone  
That may not be here forever  
To see me through  
But I found strength in you  
Cause in my mind  
You will stay here always  
In love you and I  
You and I, you and I  
You and I, you and I  
You and I  
In my mind  
We can conquer the world  
In love you and I  
You and I, you and I  
You and I...  
**

The happy couple stared into each others eyes and knew that there was no place they would rather be than with each other. They shared a love that was rare to find. Sometime they were afraid to show how much they loved each other because they were afraid their love would be beaten out of them by tragedy. They knew that would never happen, they knew that even when the times were hard, they had each other to make it through.

"We're always gonna be together," he said, "always and forever."

"You and I."

**That's it! I hope you all like this chapter, I for one, love it! Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter, it is the last. I hope you all liked this story, and thank you all for sticking with me through it! The song I used was You and I by Michael Buble**


End file.
